The Guard Series Book 1: My Bodyguard Vkook Fanfic
by AmberJones95
Summary: This story is about a man named Kim Taehyung aka V, and another man named Jeon Jungkook aka Jungkook. These two men couldn't have been anymore than opposite. One was like the sun while the other was like a shadow; but they also couldn't have been separated by anyone..they were like glue. Well.. that is until an accident occurred and one of their lives was changed forever.
1. 1 Assignment

The young heir to K industry sat tapping on the desk in front of him. He was currently filling out documents that weren't that important so he was quickly getting bored, then a knock came to the door that was not more than ten feet away.

"Come in!" The young heir yelled and the big double French doors opened and a man in a black suit carrying a tray walked in.

"I brought you tea sir." The man said and bowed.

"Jin I told you, I don't like tea." The young heir said whining.

"It's good for concentration Taehyung; I don't want you falling asleep while doing your paper work." The man named Jin said and the young heir named Taehyung sighed.

Jin walked over to Taehyung's desk and put the tea on the desk.

"Look on the bright side, at least Nam Joon didn't make the tea." Jin said and a greenish color came to Taehyung's face.

"Yes, thank god." He said and took a sip of the tea. He hummed and put the cup back on the plate.

As Taehyung started his paperwork again, Jin walked over to the couch that was in the office and decided to lie down on it.

"Hey Tae, you don't mind if I take a nap do you? Jimin kept me up all night." Jin said and Taehyung just hummed in response. Jin sighed in relief and closed his eyes, he soon drifted off to sleep and all that could be heard in the quite large office was the scribbling of a pen and soft snores.

About an hour later Taehyung got a cramp in his neck so he decided it would be best to go for a little walk. He stood on the balcony of his company with a warm coffee in his hand. He watched as the clouds passed above his head and he sighed.

"I wish I could soar like you do." He said to nothing and right before he was about to turn around he saw something that caught his eye.

He turned around again and he saw a light glare in the distance. He realized what that glare was and he darted to the open office door. A shot sounded off and Taehyung felt a hot pain in his right shoulder even so Taehyung kept running, then he ran into something soft yet hard. Clutching his right shoulder in pain Taehyung looked up but the sun blocked him from seeing the persons face.

The person grabbed Taehyung when he started to fall. The man grunted and looked down to Taehyung's face. The man then noticed the blood and rushed off.

"Taehyung?" The voice asked

"Jin- hyung! Jin hyung!" The man ran through the office yelling but when he got no reply he decided to use 'It'.

"Jin is in love with-!" He yelled and at the speed of light Jin was covering the man's mouth and giving him a really nasty glare.

"Hyung! Call Sam hyung! Taehyung got shot!" The man yelled and Jin looked down, gasped and whipped out his phone. Right after Jin hung up a man who looked like he was in his twenties, blonde hair but brown around the roots, was wearing harry potter glasses and had the worst fashion sense, popped up.

"Sam! I told you not to do that!" Jin yelled holding his chest.

"Sorry, but hurry take him to his office." Sam said and the man did just that. When the man reached the office he hurriedly put Taehyung on the offices couch and shut the blinds in the room. Sam walked in and pulled up his sleeves and pulled out his medical tweezers.

Sam looked at the man and his facial expressions when he got close to Taehyung.

"Can you step out till I tell you can come back in?" Sam asked the man and the man nodded.

He went outside and thirty minutes later he was called back into the room. The man turned from the wall and put his hand on the door handle then turned it; When the man stepped inside the room he stopped and looked at Taehyung. The man didn't like what he was looking at either, Taehyung was sweating a lot, he was breathing heavily, and his face was scrunched up in pain.

The man walked over to Taehyung and pushed the hair out of Taehyung's face.

"He has a fever." The man said after Sam fell on the chair by the couch.

"The bullet was coated in poison; luckily I had the antidote to the poison. He will have a fever for a few days, since he had the poison in his system for over twenty minutes he will still get the side effects of it." Sam said and the man sat down on the couch by Taehyung and pulled out his handkerchief.

The man took his Handkerchief and wiped Taehyung's sweat. He wiped his face and his other hand kept moving Taehyung's hair out of his face as he moved around. Taehyung started to scream for some reason so the man rubbed Taehyung's back. He calmed down after that and the man looked at him softly.

Just then someone barged into the office.

"Taehyung!" This person yelled and ran over to Taehyung. Both the man and Sam bowed to this person.

"Sir." They said in unison and bowed. After they bowed Taehyung groaned and tried to sit up but collapsed down.

The man quickly grabbed Taehyung and helped him sit up.

"Dad." Taehyung said and looked at his dad.

"Are you okay?!" His dad asked checking him over.

"I was shot, so no I'm not okay." Taehyung and Sam let out a chuckle. The man sat behind Taehyung using his back to keep Taehyung sitting upright.

"Taehyung since you were shot at, that means even though you don't like it, that we are going to have to assign you a body guard." Taehyung's dad said and Taehyung's mouth opened wide.

"No, no no! Absolutely not!" Taehyung yelled and his father started to get red in the ears.

"Kim fucking Taehyung listen to me for once!" He yelled which made everyone that was standing in the office jump, well every besides the man who saved Taehyung's life.

"You!" Taehyung's dad yelled looking to the man holding Taehyung upright, his eyes flashed for a moment and they softened but then he remembered all the people in the room so they hardened again.

"You will be Taehyung's bodyguard!" He yelled red in the face. While Taehyung kept protesting and telling the man to say no, the man bowed from the position he was in.

"Yes Sir." He said and Taehyung let his strength fall into the man who was holding him up. Taehyung's dad shook his head and walked out of the office.

When his dad left Taehyung looked up to the man and sent a glare to her.

"You should've said no, why the hell would you agree, are you stupid?!" Taehyung yelled and this made the man flinch. Taehyung kept yelling at the man and him doing that made the other people in the room angry.

"Shut up Taehyung!" Jin yelled.

After Jin yelled, which he rarely does especially to Taehyung; made Taehyung jump out of his skin. Taehyung turned around and looked at Jin.

"What did I do wrong hyung?" Taehyung asked.

"Look at him! You are about to make him cry!" Jin yelled and Taehyung turned around to look at the man but the man quickly and swiftly got up off the couch, letting Taehyung fall backwards and turned around so Taehyung wouldn't see.

Taehyung then also got off the couch and grabbed the mans shoulder and forced him around right when the tears started to fall.

"Why are you crying? It's not like what I said hurt you, this is why I hate nosy people." Taehyung said and this statement made Sam also go over.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sam yelled startling Taehyung again.

"He is the one who got you to Jin and me just in time! You had poison in you and you would've died if it wasn't for him and you're treating him like shit! Apologize to him Taehyung! Right now!" Sam yelled and you could literally see the steam rising from his head. Taehyung looked back to the man immediately but the man was gone.  
Taehyung darted his head around the room but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" Taehyung asked.

"He's very sensitive Tae, you have no idea how badly you just hurt him, next time you see him apologize, apologize like you never have before." The person who was quiet the entire time spoke out.

"How long have you been there Yoongi?" Jin asked.

"The whole time, like before you wanted to take a nap." Yoongi said.

"I didn't notice." Jin said looking away and glaring at Taehyung.

"You better apologize, you have no clue how much he has gone through because of you." Jin said before dragging Yoongi and Sam out of the room. Taehyung was confused but then sighed, walked over to the couch and laid himself back down.

"I'm an idiot." He said quietly to himself before falling into a deep sleep.

The man, who was always by the office, walked into it, when he saw Taehyung was asleep, shivering and was sweating profusely, he took off his black jacket and covered Taehyung with it then pulled out his handkerchief again and wiped Taehyung's forehead . He lightly brushed Taehyung's fallen bangs out of his face and then went over to the corner of the room and watched over Taehyung as he slept.

Taehyung woke up the next day at 8 in the morning; he stretched and rubbed his eyes. The man was still in the room but was being really quiet.

Taehyung, who didn't notice the presence, stood up and lazily walked over to his desk. That's when he noticed the jacket he carried with him.

"This looks like that guys." He said to himself and looked around the room, that's when he spotted the man leaning against the offices bathroom door, slightly asleep.

Taehyung walked over to the man and waved his hand in the mans face. The man opened his eyes quickly and grabbed Taehyung's arm and twisted it.

"Ow ow ow!" Taehyung yelled and when the man realized it was Taehyung he immediately let go and bowed deeply.

"I'm so sorry." He said straightening himself out but avoiding Taehyung's gaze.

"How long have you been there?" Taehyung asked.

"I've been here all night." The man said and Taehyung gasped.

"What? You were here all night?!" Taehyung yelled then he looked at the man up and down and noticed that, indeed his jacket was gone. Taehyung then held out the jacket and shook his hand. "Here you can have this back." He said and the man bowed removing the jacket from Taehyung's hand and flipped it around and back on himself.

Taehyung was about to walk back to his desk but the man grabbed him.

"What are you doing?!" Taehyung yelled.

"You should rest some more, you still have some of that bastards poison in you." The man replied coolly and pulled Taehyung over to the couch. The man tripped over his own feet and they were about to fall on a glass table when the man twisted his foot behind Taehyung, twisted himself around and used his strength to pull Taehyung away from the table.

Taehyung was slammed into the mans chest and he clutched the mans arm tightly.

"Wow, you must be very clumsy." Taehyung said; taking this opportunity the man moved Taehyung to the couch and laid him down. The man was trying to go back to his spot but Taehyung never let go of his arm.

"Sir, can you let go?" The man asked and Taehyung realized he was holding onto the mans arm.

Taehyung flushed a little in embarrassment and released his hold.

"Sorry, it was because that scared me." Taehyung said and the man just shook his head and bowed.  
"If you need me, I'll be by the bathroom." The man said then walked over to the wall next to the bathroom.

Taehyung never took his eyes off the man and watched him as he leaned against the wall crossing his legs. It was really quiet and since Taehyung wasn't tired, he couldn't stand the silence.

"So, you're a bodyguard?" Taehyung asked.

"Yes." was the only thing the man said.

"How old are you, you seem really young?" Taehyung asked. The man was quiet for a minute then he opened his mouth.

"Eighteen, sir." The man said and this made Taehyung shoot up.

"You are young! How come my dad assigned me such a young bodyguard, who obviously is really clumsy and isn't that skilled?!" Taehyung yelled and the man was really hurt by those words but didn't show it.

"I'm twenty." Taehyung said turning in the man's direction but after Taehyung voiced out the words, the man tuned him out.

"How did you get to become a bodyguard, I mean you are only eighteen." Taehyung asked and it looked like a shadow passed over the mans face.

"My father died." The man said and Taehyung tilted his head.

"Just because he died doesn't really matter, his death won't make you a bodyguard." Taehyung said innocently and the man started to grind his teeth. He tried to calm himself down knowing that getting mad wouldn't do anything.

"I mean, if my dad died I would inherit his entire fortune and I'm already president of this company but since your poor if your dad died that wouldn't really do much." Taehyung and the man snapped.

"What do you know?!" He yelled and it took Taehyung off guard.

"What the fuck do you know Taehyung?!" The man yelled. "You just forgot everything!" The man yelled. "It would matter if my dad was the head of the entire Korean bodyguard sector wouldn't it?! Well guess what?!" The man yelled and Taehyung's eyes widened.

"No way, you can't be..." Taehyung said.

"That's right!" The man yelled. "My dad's name is Nam Jeon and I'm his only blood child, and the only heir!" The man yelled and Taehyung stood up and started to walk over to the man. "My name is Jeon Jungkook!" Jeon yelled before running out of the room.

 _ **Tell me what you think! Is it good? Or should I discontinue it?**_


	2. 2 Apology

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Authors P. style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You just forgot everything!" The kid yelled to Taehyung. "It would matter if my dad was the head of the bodyguard sector wouldn't it?! Well guess what?!" The kid yelled and Taehyung's eyes widened. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"There's no way." Taehyung said 'the person this man is talking about can't be his dad! That man is the most talented, handsome man I have ever met! There is no way this kid is his son!' Taehyung thought/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's right!" The kid yelled. "My dad's name is Nam Jeon and I'm his second son but the only heir!" The kid yelled and Taehyung stood up and started to walk over to him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'The only people that knew the man's real name is my dad, his family members and I, so unless this kid is telling the truth there's no way for him to know the man's name.' Taehyung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Jeon Jungkook!" Jungkook yelled before running out of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As he slammed shoulders with Taehyung, he felt something warm splash on his face. When Jungkook disappeared Taehyung put his hand to my face and wiped it. Taehyung looked down at his hand and he could tell right away that is was a tear. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He... was crying." Taehyung said and Jin burst into the room, sped over to him, grabbed Taehyung's collar and slammed him into the wall. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jin spat and it was Taehyung's first time ever seeing Jin act this way. "I told you to apologize! Not to make everything worse!" Jin yelled and Taehyung was about to speak when Hoseok walked in. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Bastard!" Hoseok yelled and Taehyung thought he was yelling at Jin but he walked over them and shoved his finger into Taehyung's chest. "What did you do to Jungkook?!" Hoseok yelled but Jin answered him before Taehyung could. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"At first he started yelling at Jungkook yesterday because his dad assigned Jungkook to be his bodyguard and he made Jungkook cry, I told him to apologize but then this bastard starts bad talking Jungkook's dad." Jin said and Hoseok punched Taehyung in the jaw./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How could you?!" He yelled and then Nam Joon walked in. "Fuck you Taehyung!" Nam Joon yelled. Taehyung started to get angry. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the fuck did I do wrong?!" Taehyung yelled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What did you do wrong?!" Jin yelled getting angrier and angrier by the minute. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jungkook has only his brother! The only family he can go home to is his big brother who is barely out of high school and is already getting drunk and playing around, he only has someone like that and you talk shit about his dad. Jungkook can't go home to complain to his brother because his brother blames Jungkook for their dad's death!" Jin style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why would he blame Jungkook?" Taehyung asked Jin. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Because their dad died on his way to the hospital because Jungkook was stabbed." Jin said looking down. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He was stabbed?! Why?!" Taehyung yelled and everyone in the room looked down. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He was protecting someone from kidnappers." Nam Joon style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who?" Taehyung asked. Jin looked at Nam Joon. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Someone he loved." Yoongi said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah! How long were you there?!" Hoseok yelled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Again I was here the entire time." Yoongi said but this time he got in Taehyung's face. "If you don't apologize to Jungkook I will be your living nightmare, he deserves better, he volunteered to watch over you three years ago, he has always diligently done it every single day and you treat him like shit. No, you just forgot everything and left him on his own." Yoongi said and whispered the last part. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Yoongi patted Jin's shoulder then walked out of the room but when Yoongi left Jimin came running in. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Bastard!" He yelled and punched Taehyung in the face. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jimin Stop!" Nam Joon yelled but Jimin ignored him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You fucking piece of trash!" Jimin yelled. Taehyung wiped his mouth with his hand and glared at Jimin. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you know what my dad will do to you since you punched my precious face?!" Taehyung said but Jimin just spit at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't give a fuck! You can't treat Jungkook like that! Why do you think you never got hurt? Why do you think you've never gotten sick and if you did who do you think took care of you?!" Jimin yelled and Taehyung opened his mouth. "That's right! Jungkook always watched over you! Ever since you were a kid! He may be two years younger but he was always the one to protect you!" Jimin style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Then what were those other bodyguards?" Taehyung asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're so fucking stupid!" Hoseok yelled. "Jungkook assigned them to you to protect you in his absence." Hoseok said and Taehyung couldn't believe what he was hearing. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why would Jungkook go to such extremes just to protect me? Does that make any sense?" Taehyung asked and that question shut everyone up style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung noticed the immediate silence and he cocked his eye brow at it. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?" Taehyung asked but no one dared to reply because they knew what Jungkook would do to them. "And if you knew Jungkook's name why didn't you tell me?" Taehyung asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why didn't we tell you? It's because you never asked him, you should ask people themselves not others." Jin said rudely and then he also kept quiet, Taehyung was hurt by his hyungs words but didn't show style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why are you guys so quiet?! Answer me!" Taehyung yelled because he started getting angry at them for being so style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They are like this because I ordered them to be quiet if you asked that question." .Another random voice bounced off the bare walls of the office. Everyone turned and then everyone but Taehyung bowed to the man who was standing in the door way to the office. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who are you?" Taehyung asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I am the Captain of the guard, or Jungkook's boss for now." The man said and he bowed to Taehyung. Taehyung also bowed in respect. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah! Sir." Taehyung said and the man laughed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Please just call me Baekhyun." The man said to Taehyung. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Baekhyun." Taehyung repeated and Baekhyun laughed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I believe you guys have some things to do?" Baekhyun said and Jin let go of Taehyungs collar and left the room but not before turning to look Taehyung in the eye. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I will not repeat myself a third time Taehyung. Apologize to Jungkook." Jin said and after he exited the room everyone else followed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Taehyung" Baekhyun called Taehyung over to the couch which he took upon himself, to sit on. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung walked over to Baekhyun and also sat down but he sat in the chair instead of the couch. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"There are somethings that people should or shouldn't forget, there are somethings people should or shouldn't know and there are things that people should or shouldn't learn." Baekhyun said and this confused Taehyung a little. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What do you mean?" Taehyung asks. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Listen, Jungkook has his reasons for protecting you even with how young he is, he has his own reasons for his actions and it's up to him to tell you his reasons." Baekhyun said and he stood up to leave but Taehyung grabbed his arms. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What reason could he possibly have to protect me?" Taehyung asked and Baekhyun grabbed Taehyungs hand and pushed it off his arm. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The answer is in your memory try to find it and you will know." Baekhyun said and he also left the office. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung fell back into the chair with a huff; He pulled his hand up to his hair and ran his hand through it. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Everyone keeps mentioning my memory but what do they mean?" Taehyung asked himself and he started to think really hard but then a knock distracted him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come in!" He yelled putting his head in his hands. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sir, you have a meeting soon." a boy who looked around twenty two or twenty three style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thank you Chen, you may go now." Taehyung said and the boy named Chen left. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung sighed and stood up to grab his coat. After he grabbed his coat he walked to the office door and opened it. He looked around for Jungkook but when he saw that he couldn't see Jungkook, he sighed flipped his coat on and he started walking to the elevator. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook was watching Taehyung from one of the cubicles in the office and he followed him to the elevator. Jungkook looked at the floor Taehyung was going to then he took the stairs all the way to the main floor of the building. Jungkook reached the main floor first so he went to the front counter and pretended to be working there. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As soon a Taehyung left the elevator Jungkook took off for Taehyungs car and he jumped in the passenger seat. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung walked to his car and sat in the back while his driver sat in the front, the driver wasn't surprised by Jungkook's presence in the car because every time Taehyung left the building Jungkook always was in the passenger seat. At first the man was surprised but not now since this has been going on for eight style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We have to go to the Gungchin building." Taehyung said and the driver nodded. "D.O, I made a mistake against someone but I don't know what was so wrong about what I said." Taehyung said and the driver named D.O looked over to Jungkook and Jungkook looked out the window with a frown in his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well Tae, if someone talked shit about your dad would you not get upset?" D.O asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I wouldn't stand for it; I would burst in a few seconds." Taehyung said and D.O pulled the car out of the parking lot. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So how do you think Jungkook felt when you were bad mouthing his dad?" D.O asked glancing at Taehyung through the passenger mirror. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Pissed, Wait how did you know it was Jungkook?!" Taehyung yelled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I wasn't born yesterday Tae, plus Jungkook is my childhood friend how would I not know." D.O said and Taehyung huffed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Does everyone know him?" Taehyung asked himself and D.O looked at Jungkook. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I hope he remembers soon. " D.O said to Jungkook and Jungkook nodded in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Who remembers what?" Taehyung asked hearing D.O talking. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's nothing, just talking to myself." D.O said and Taehyung shrugged. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They soon arrived at their destination and Taehyung quickly left the awkward car. Jungkook watched as Taehyung went into the building then he left the car. D.O followed suit and left with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung went up to the room where he had the meeting and was about to go inside when someone tackled him. He tried to fight the person off but the person kept Taehyung on the floor. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Be still." The person said Taehyung immediately stopped moving. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's a set up; they have a bomb rigged to explode when you open that door." The man said and He stood up pulling Taehyung to his feet as style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung looked up and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Jungkook?" Taehyung asked and Jungkook put his finger to his lips and pulled Taehyung away from the door. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't be ridiculous Jungkook, what bomb?" Taehyung said then Jungkook threw a stone at the push door and the door style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook covered Taehyung's ears and then a loud boom echoed throughout the Gungchin building. A piece of debris flew in their direction and Jungkook jumped in front of Taehyung and shielded him. The debris dug into his back but he wouldn't let out the scream he was holding in, then suddenly D.O came running up the stairs where he saw Jungkook and Taehyung. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What happened you two?!" D.O yelled running to them. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung was shaking and wasn't paying attention to anyone in the room. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Taehyung." Jungkook said trying to get Taehyung's attention. "Taehyung!" He yelled and it brought Taehyung out of his daze. "I told you there was a bomb, listen to me from now on and no one will get hurt, I may be eighteen but I was raised by my father, never forget that." Jungkook said pulling Taehyung to his feet again. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /D.O and Jungkook started to walk away but Taehyung grabbed onto Jungkook's Jacket. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jungkook, I'm Sorry." Taehyung said and Jungkook let out a little smile. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't worry about it, you didn't know." Jungkook said and Taehyung blushed at Jungkook's smile. Jungkook then grabbed Taehyungs hand and turned around. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Let's go." Jungkook said and Taehyung was mesmerized by style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook pulled Taehyung down to the car and he opened the door for him. Taehyung climbed in and Jungkook shut the door then climbed in the passenger's seat. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jungkook, I have a question." Taehyung said and Jungkook turned around and looked at Taehyung./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What?" Jungkook said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How did you know to come to Gungchin?" Taehyung asked and D.O got in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He was in the front seat when we left." D.O said and Taehyung looked at Jungkook. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Really you were there the entire time?!" Taehyung yelled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He's always been here, even when my dad was the driver, he always was watching over you." D.O said and Taehyung looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why would you go to such extremes to protect me?" Taehyung asked but Jungkook kept quiet. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You'll find out soon enough." Jungkook said and he looked out his window, leaving Taehyung confused. D.O looked at Taehyung through the mirror. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where would you like me to take you to?" D.O asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Home/Taehyungs house" Taehyung and Jungkook said at the same time. Taehyung looked at Jungkook again but Jungkook just looked at D.O then back out the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /D.O started driving and it was quiet most of the ride until Jungkook received a phone call; Taehyung watched Jungkook. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hello?" Jungkook picked up the phone and excused himself to D.O. "What do you mean? What happened to Jung Hyun?" Jungkook asked quickly in a panic like mode. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alright, I understand, please assign Chanyeol to him, dae gamsahabnida." Jungkook hung up his phone and had a very pissed look on his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What was that about Jungkook, what happened to hyung?" D.O asked and Taehyung wanted to ask that exact style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Something, I'd rather not go into detail, can you drive by my place so I can pick something up?" Jungkook asked looking at D. style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sure, anything for you, I'll drop the boss at home first." D.O said and he looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, he's coming; I told you he can never be in danger, no matter what the situation is." Jungkook said and this surprised both Taehyung and D. style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But Jungkook it's Jung Hyun were talking about, you have no idea what will happen if we take Taehyung along." D.O tried to object. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No buts, he comes, I can't trust other people to watch him since I've done it for so long." Jungkook said and he looked at D. style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It will just be for a few hours, you can let someone else protect him for that short amount of time." D.O said stopping the car as they approached a red style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He's coming, I do not want to remind you again D.O. He is my responsibility and I would die for him, I can't trust him in hand of others after what happened, I won't let Jung Hyun put Taehyung in that position or pain again, he may not remember anything but it's better that way." Jungkook said and D.O sighed in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're right, I wouldn't trust other people after that either, the only people you trust is your group of friends, BTS, well and some other people like me and my group of friends, EXO." D.O said and Jungkook style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's funny how our friends have group names." Jungkook said and D.O shook his head in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Excuse me, but did you forget I was here?" Taehyung asked, both D.O and Jungkook looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, we needed a little chat." D.O said and Taehyung looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why do you keep talking about memories?" Taehyung asked and Jungkook style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's nothing Taengy, just something that happened in the past; don't think too much about it." Jungkook said and D.O gasped and looked at Jungkook. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You slipped!" D.O yelled and Jungkook just realized what he'd style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Did you just call me Taengy?" Taehyung asked in shock from what Jungkook had called style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm sorry, it was a slip of my tongue, it will never happen again." Jungkook said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, no need to apologize, to tell you the truth it's actually refreshing to be called something other than Taehyung, Tae, or boss, if it's alright with you, you can call me that." Taehyung said and this surprised Jungkook and D. style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Uh, sure if that's what you want, but if it starts annoying you I'll stop right away... ugh." Jungkook said but then scrunched over in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jungkook what's wrong?!" D.O yelled and pulled to a stop in front of a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's nothing; I'll go grab what I need to and be right back." Jungkook said quickly and he opened the car door, getting out of the car. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook ran up the steps of his house and pulled out his keys. The pain in his back started to increase and he felt like crying. While from the car Taehyung watched Jungkook with worry and he saw something and screamed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What happened, why are you yelling?!" D.O yelled, alarmed by the scream. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"There's blood! He's bleeding!" Taehyung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kkut I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please keep supporting me! I love you guys! My readers!/em/span/p 


	3. 3 Protecting Him

Oh

Pain in the tear drops

paid for with each lie

oh

And we'll die with this heart beat

can we recognize?

I don't think we'll survive

if we can't stop this fight

can we really apologize?

when all our words collide

and if we can't break this wall

then we can't catch this fall

Is there a way we can save tonight if you and I collide

guess we're crashing down

Down

Down

Yeah we're crashing down

down

down

guess we're crashing down

down

down

Oh We're crashing down

down

down

Oh" Taehyung finished singing and it seemed like Jungkook fell asleep. Taehyung looked around the room and saw D.O sitting on a chair.

"I just got the last piece out; he shouldn't be in danger now." D.O said and Taehyung sighed in relief.

Taehyung looked down and kept stroking Jungkook's hair.

"That's good." Taehyung said and he looked at Jungkook softly.

"Hyung, you're a really good singer, though your voice is deep you hit those high notes perfectly." D.O said and Taehyung flushed.

"Thank you." Taehyung said but then Jungkook woke up.

"Whoa, I didn't think you would wake up today." D.O said and he laughed a little.

"I need to go see Jung Hyun, I'm sorry to ask you Taengy but can you help me a shirt on?" Jungkook looked up to Taehyung and asked.

"Sure." Were all the words that left Taehyung's mouth.

D.O grabbed a shirt from Jungkook's dresser and brought it over to Jungkook.

"Thank you hyung." Jungkook said and Taehyung grabbed the shirt.

Jungkook sat up and Taehyung helped him slide the shirt on. It was a little difficult since it hurt Jungkook to lift his arms but they got the shirt on,after the shirt was on D.O and Taehyung supported Jungkook out of the room. For the first time since Taehyung stepped foot in the house, he got a good look of the place. It was considerably large, considering it was a mansion.

"Do you live here all alone?" Taehyung asked.

"Mostly, Jung Hyun lives here too but since he hates my guts he stays over at some girl's houses. I do all the cleaning and cooking here, well that is only if Jin hyung doesn't come over to cook or if the others don't come to help me or play." Jungkook said and Taehyung got angry at Jungkook for some reason.

"Your brother treats you like this and you still go to see him if he's hurt or in trouble?!" Taehyung yelled and they stopped.

"Regardless of how he treats me, he is my only living relative and my only brother, I can't abandon my only brother can I?" Jungkook said looking at Taehyung and they started walking again.

"I guess you're right, I've never really had any family, my dad always left me with a maid." Taehyung said.

"I know, I was always watching over you remember?" Jungkook said and Taehyung looked at him.

"You even paid attention to those details?" Taehyung asked amazed.

"Yes, I know almost everything about you." Jungkook said and Taehyung looked away in shame.

"And yet I know nothing about you, not a single thing." Taehyung said and they finally got to the car.

Instead of riding in the front like he usually does, Jungkook rode in the back with Taehyung ;Taehyung opened the door to climb in the back and when he did hewas about to shut the door but Jungkook grabbed it and carefully lowered himself onto the seat.

"That's not true Taengy; you do know some stuff about me." Jungkook said and Taehyung looked at him again.

"Like what?" Taehyung asked and Jungkook smiled a little at him.

"You know my name, my group of friends name, my friends group of friends name,how I would die to protect you, how I always watched over you for a long time,how my brother treats me, how my dad died, how I know a lot of stuff about,what my dad's name is, what my brother's name is, who would protect me no matter what situation and how I would protect you no matter what situation."Jungkook said and Taehyung's eyes widened.

"You know quite a lot about me, though you may not realize how much." Jungkook said and he smiled a big smile at Taehyung this time.

Taehyung blushed and ruffled Jungkook's hair.

"Thank you... Kookie." Taehyung said and Jungkook's eyes widened.

"Kookie, I like that nickname." Jungkook said and both of them laughed.

D.O who was quiet the whole time, smiled to himself as he watched them slightly from the rear view mirror.

"It's nice to finally see him smiling after all this time." He said then he looked back to the road and pulled into the hospital.

"Come on, I need help getting to him." Jungkook said to D.O and Taehyung.

"You're making your boss do all kinds of things." Taehyung said playfully and Jungkook smiled.

They walked into the hospital and over to the reception desk.

"Hi Jeon and D.O, it's been a while since I've seen you two." The receptionist said to Jungkook and D.O

.

"Well, I haven't been having any troubles lately." Jungkook said and the receptionist smiled then she spotted Taehyung.

"And you to Taehyung, it's been a while." She said and Taehyung was confused.

"Do I know you?" He asked and she looked at Jungkook.

"He still doesn't remember?" She asked and Jungkook motioned for her to be quiet.

"Oh, well you're here for the dirt bag I take it? He's in room 46B." She said and Jungkook bowed to her.

"Yes I am and thank you, Suri." He said and she walked out from the desk and gave him a hug.

For some reason when Taehyung saw that, his heart hurt a little, he couldn't explain why but he got angry and jealous. He pulled Jungkook back on instinct.

"We should go." Taehyung said and Jungkook shook his head.

"Okay, it was nice to see you again Suri." Jungkook said and he waved as they walked away.

Suri waved back until she could no longer see them. Jungkook and Taehyung walked silently.

"Taengy, can you let go now?" Jungkook asked and Taehyung realized he was still holding onto Jungkook's hand and immediately let go.

Jungkook was a little sad by this action but ignored it. They we're really quiet until they reached Jung Hyun's room. Jungkook opened the door and he greeted a man that was dressed in a black suit.

"Hi Chanyeol." Jungkook said and Chanyeol greeted him back.

"Hi Jungkook." He said and they hugged also.

"Hi Hyung." D.O also greeted Chanyeol and Chanyeol did the same.

"Thanks for watching over him, I gave you an unnecessary burden." Jungkook said to Chanyeol but Chanyeol just shook his head.

"No it was my pleasure, you've been busy, Jungkook you can't do everything at once, you have to take some of the responsibility off your shoulders, just know that me, EXO and BTS are here for you if you need someone to turn to." Chanyeol said and he pat Jungkook on the shoulder.

Jungkook smiled at Chanyeol and Taehyung felt something in his heart jump at the smile.

"Thank you Chanyeol, there might be a day when I will need EXO and BTS but right now is not that day. I appreciate your help." Jungkook said looking over to Jung Hyun when he said the last sentence.

Chanyeol let out a sad smile and ruffled Jungkook's hair.

"Alright Jungkook, call me if something comes up." Chanyeol said and he left the room.

"Who was that?" Taehyung asked looking at D.O then to Jungkook.

"His name is Chanyeol, we also grew up together." Jungkook said and he walked over to the hospital bed that Jung Hyun was in.

When Jungkook was by the bed a doctor came into the room.

"Who's Jung Hyun's guardian?" The doctor asked.

"I am, I'm his brother." Jungkook said and a smile appeared on the doctor's face but this wasn't a pleasure smile, it was malicious.

The doctor ran at Jung Hyun and whipped out a pocket knife. Taehyung froze when he saw the knife for some reason, he wanted to help but his feet wouldn't move.D.O also wanted to help but he knew that Jungkook could take care of it.

Jungkook got in the man's way and kicked him and when the man stood back up he came at Jungkook.

Jungkook dodged the knife when it went for his artery in his neck. He kept dodging until his foot got caught on something and he fell backwards. Since he the wound on his back there was double the pain from when you just normally fall on the ground.

"Ugh!" Jungkook yelled curling up and the man stabbed Jungkook.

"No!" Taehyung and D.O both yelled.

Blood started to pour slowly onto the ground. The man, who pretended to be a doctor; smirked and began to walk away but when he turned his back Jungkook looked up and glared at the man, Jungkook twisted his whole body around wrapped his legs around the man's and kicked the man's feet out from under him.

The man slammed down face first onto the floor. Jungkook scrambled up and jumped on top of the man, flipped him around and punched him in the face.

"Who sent you?" Jungkook asked but the man just spit his bloody saliva at Jungkook.

"Go to hell." The man said and Jungkook punched him again.

"I'm already in hell." Jungkook said and he pulled out his phone and dialed the cops.

"119, what's your emergency?" The man on the police line asked.

"This is Bunny rabbit delta; we have an emergency situation under section 66, directory 349." Jungkook said and Taehyung was confused while D.O who heard this callquite often was not.

"Ah it's you Jungkook! What's the matter this time? What happened?" The person on the police line asked.

"Some man tried to kill me, he knows Jung Hyun's name." Jungkook said and you could hear something break on the other line.

"I just sent Kai and Lay out, they should be there shortly." The person on the line said.

"Okay thank you Chen." Jungkook said.

"Be careful Jungkook." Chen said.

"I will, I'll call you soon." Jungkook said.

"I'll be waiting." Chen replied and they hung up.

Not long after they hung up, two men burst into the room.

"Jungkook are you okay?!" One of them yelled.

"I'm fine Lay thanks." Jungkook said and climbed off the culprit.

The other man raced over and cuffed him.

"You are under arrest for assaulting an officer and his brother; you have the right to remain silent, everything you say, can and will be held against you in a court of law, you have a right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you have any words you would like to say before we take you in?" The other man read the culprits amendments and yanked him to his feet but not before punching the man in the jaw.

The culprit turned to Jungkook.

"He's always watching." The man said and flashes of recognition flashed on everyone's faces but Taehyung's.

"Take him in Kai." Jungkook said grinding his teeth together.

"Sure Jungkook, everyone from EXO and BTS should be here shortly, after I book him I will also be coming." Kai said and led the culprit away.

Blood was still falling onto the floor, both Taehyung and Lay noticed and D.O realized shortly after.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung yelled Jungkook's name on instinct and Jungkook looked at them.

"What?" He asked and Lay pointed to Jungkook.

"You're bleeding." Lay said and Jungkook looked down to the floor and there was indeed a lot of blood.

"Oh, I didn't notice." Jungkook said.

"How could you not notice that you were losing blood?" Taehyung asked.

"I stopped feeling the pain of being stabbed a long time ago Taengy."

What do you think of the new chapter? I know its taking me a while for me to update my story but I'm now in High School so it's difficult to concentrate on one thing at a time.

4th chapter is almost done as well. Annyeong! ~ Kookie


	4. 4 The Feeling

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85a394cd3e7f955453502d99fa94d775"Previously in The Guard Series: The Bodyguard Chpt. 3br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're bleeding." Lay said and Jungkook looked down to the floor and there was indeed a lot of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh, I didn't notice." Jungkook style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How could you not notice that you were losing blood?" Taehyung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I stopped feeling the pain of being stabbed a long time ago Taengy." Jungkook style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Both Lay and D.O had knowing looks on their faces but once again, everyone kept Taehyung in the dark. Taehyung could tell that everyone but him knew something but they all kept quiet. He was getting really angry at them for that but in his heart he knows that they are all doing it to protect him from style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He wanted to ask questions and pry at them for answers, he didn't want to leave it alone but when he saw the sadness on Jungkook's face he immediately decided to let it style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who are you?" A voice startled everyone. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They turned to the direction the voice came from. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jung Hyun..." Jungkook said and Jung Hyun glared at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't call my name with your filthy mouth." He said and you could see the tears forming in Jungkook's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Right, sorry. It's good to see you alright. Well, I'd better be going." Jungkook said and he quickly dashed out of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /D.O and Lay raced after Jungkook while Taehyung stared at the space Jungkook was once occupying; Jung Hyun just looked out the window he was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Taehyung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jung Hyun looked at Taehyung and a scowl rose to Jung Hyun's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why? What does it matter to you? You just forgot everything to escape." Jung Hyun said whispering the last sentence to himself. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What does it matter to me? Huh, last time I checked he was my bodyguard. He saved my life more than twice so now I care about him." Taehyung said and rolled his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So? He's actually saved you dozens of times. You just never gave him any recognition, you ignored him." Jung Hyun said and Taehyung felt a pang of guilt at those words but then got angry at how caring Jung Hyun is style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why do you say such cruel words to Jungkook if you actually care a great amount about him?" Taehyung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's because, even though I hate him to no end he is still my brother." Jung Hyun style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you even know how much Jungkook cares for you even though you hate him?" Taehyung asked and Jung Hyun style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He doesn't really care for me, that is all an act." Jung Hyun said and Taehyung felt his blood boil and hair stand on style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Really?! Is that all you think?! Do you have any idea what just happened in this very room?!" Taehyung yelled and Jung Hyun looked at him with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jungkook was stabbed because of you! He was stabbed instead of you!" Taehyung roared. "The man was running towards you but Jungkook jumped in his way!" Taehyung yelled and Jung Hyun looked at the ground and saw all the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh my god Jungkook." Jung Hyun said then Taehyung swung his arm up and Jung Hyun flinched but instead of hitting Jung Hyun, he pointed his hand to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Find him and apologize to him! He has done nothing wrong to deserve your hate! Your father's accident had nothing to do with him! It was an accident!" Taehyung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This made Jung Hyun angry. He grabbed the bed sheets and clenched down on them. "It is his fault! My dad, instead of going to see my performance, he went to go to the hospital because Jungkook was stabbed! I was so afraid, I lost my dad and I was scared I was going to lose Jungkook too." Jung Hyun said and he looked to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why can't you just tell Jungkook that?" Taehyung asked and Jung Hyun sighed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Would you tell your sibling something like this? It would make them feel incredibly sad and guilty when they don't need to be, this is why I act like I hate him, that way he wont feel that way." Jung Hyun style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wouldn't that make him feel worse? I mean to be hated by the only living relative and his brother at that." Taehyung asked and Jung Hyun looked up style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, he's used to be hated; he's been hated ever since he was born. Our mom hated him but adored me, my father didn't hate him but he trained Jungkook to be the way he is, his classmates teased him when he transferred and when someone went to hurt him or something he beat them up and after that everyone ignored him and hated him, well that is until a person came up to him and befriended him, then BTS was made and he met a college group called EXO." Jung Hyun explained and Taehyung kind of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But wait, who's the person who befriended him? I know BTS, is it someone I know?" Taehyung asked and Jung Hyun bit his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The person is... someone very precious to Jungkook; it is someone he loves with all his heart." Jung Hyun said. "It's all of BTS and EXO." Jung Hyun style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh, I thought he had a girlfriend or something." Taehyung said and slumped a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, Jungkook is Jungkook; he did have someone a long time ago but not anymore." Jung Hyun said looking up at Taehyung this time. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What happened to her?" Taehyung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They died." Jung Hyun style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung got the chills when the last words left Jung Hyun's mouth, he had no idea why but he felt sad after Jung Hyun said the last words. It was small then it gradually grew into a bigger style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh." Was all Taehyung could get style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Meanwhile Jungkook, EXO and the rest of BTS heard everything they said. Jungkook felt lightheaded all of a sudden but he pushed it to the back of his mind and walked into the hospital style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I got your charts from the real doctor; they said you're going to be fine." Jungkook style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jung Hyun looked at Jungkook then searched Jungkook's body and stopped when he saw the spot where Jungkook was stabbed at. Jungkook just smiled at Jung Hyun and looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll get someone to clean this up." Jungkook said and he called in all the guys from outside. "Taehyung, Jung Hyun, This is BTS and EXO." Jungkook said and Jung Hyun bowed to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't know who EXO is, I know all of BTS but I don't know EXO." Taehyung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah, right, guys introduce yourselves to Taehyung." Jungkook saidbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /EXO lined up one by style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Chen." Chen said and he went to stand by BTS while the next person stepped style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Xuimin." The one named Xuimin said and he went to stand next to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Baekhyun." Baekhyun style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You were a part of EXO?" Taehyung asked and Baekhyun just style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Kris." Kris said and he ran after style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is D.O." D.O said and moved to stand by Jung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Tao." The one named Tao said and he moved over to D. style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Chanyeol." Chanyeol said and moved next to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Sehoon." Sehoon said and moved next to Kris./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cae04a7ae2fce11dff5565ed75b390f5""My name is Suho." The one named Suho said and he went to stand next to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Luhan." The one named Luhan said and he stood next to Jin of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Jongin." The one named Jongin said and he stood next to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Zhang." The one named Zhang said and he stood next to Jonginbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /once everyone was done introducing themselves they style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We are EXO, please take care of us!." They said together and Taehyung bowed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm Kim Tae Hyung." Taehyung said and bowed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone started chatting and Taehyung liked the sight of people smiling, of BTS smiling. He smiled to himself but then the smile faded as he noticed something was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Guys." He said and everyone turned to him and quieted down. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What is it Taehyung?" Jin asked and Taehyung pushed himself off the wall he was leaning style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Guys, where's Jungkook?" Taehyung asked and everyone realized that indeed he was nowhere to be seen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jung Hyun looked around the room then something caught his eye. He turned his head fully and saw an arm. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jungkook!" He yelled jumping off the bed and over to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone turned around and saw Jungkook. Jungkook was lying unconscious on the floor. Taehyung raced over to them and checked Jungkook up and down. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook was having difficulty breathing and he was covered in sweat. Taehyung placed his hand on Jungkook's forehead and retracted his hand like it was burned by boiling style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He's burning up! Get him to the hospital bed!" Taehyung ordered Yoongi and Nam style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Yoongi and Nam Joon quickly but gently grabbed Jungkook, walked over to Jung Hyun's hospital bed and laid him down on style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jung Hyun stood up, walked over to the bed also and sat down on the other side of the bed. Jin raced out of the room to find a doctor and Jung Hyun started to stroke Jungkooks style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shh... It's alright; it's going to be alright. You're going to be just fine." Jung Hyun said to Jungkook while stroking his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What are you doing?" Taehyung asked as his heart had a mild ache in it at the sight of Jung Hyun stroking Jungkooks style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"When Jungkook lost the person he loved this was the only way to get him to stop screaming and crying at night, it seems like it calms him down, no matter what situation he's in." Jung Hyun and Taehyung had an even greater heart ache this time around. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jin came running into the room with a doctor hot on his tail. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You are hurt again Jungkook?!" The doctor yelled and everyone looked away besides style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who are you?" Taehyung asked the doctor before he could get any closer to Jungkook, the doctor looked at Taehyung and his eyes widened but it didn't last very style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Ok Taecyeon, now move!" The doctor named Taecyeon said and he pushed Taehyung aside. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He bent over Jungkook and felt his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's probably around 101.6 degrees." Taecyeon said and flipped Jungkook style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taecyeon lifted Jungkook's shirt and you could see the injury from the blast and the stab wound. Taecyeon turned around in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why the fuck does he look like he's been blown up?!" Taecyeon yelled in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung and D.O looked at each other than back to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, he sort of did hyung." D.O style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What he did? When, How?!" Taecyeon style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He did while protecting me from a bomb that was attached to the handle of the meeting room I was supposed to have a conference in." Taehyung said and Taecyeon sighed in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No matter how many times I tell you it's dangerous if you get injured any more than you already have, you can die. Why do you never listen to me and always take the bullet for Taehyung?" Taecyeon said to Jungkook who by now stopped style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jungkook you okay? Jungkook! Jungkook wake up!" Taecyeon noticed that Jungkook stopped moving and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone screamed in fright and was in a panic but Taehyung just stood there, frozen to the spot. A flash of white light hit him and a huge headache came with it. He saw flashes of a smile and some sweet words from the mouth he saw, but the face was bright so he couldn't see who it style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung kept remembering the smile and the love he had for the person who wore the smile. Finally someone snapped him out of the memories by hitting him. Everyone was either crying or pacing in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Knock it off!" Taehyung yelled and everyone stopped pacing, crying or even talking, all the while Taehyung walked over to Taecyeon and looked him in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Get your ass in gear, and get him to a fucking operating room. Otherwise I'll drag you there by tooth and nail." Taehyung said; grabbed Taecyeon and forced him off the style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taecyeon rushed to push a red button and a bunch of nurses came speeding in and rushing Jungkook out. Taehyung slid down to the floor and curled his knees into his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you okay Taehyung?!" Everyone yelled and ran over to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm fine but that scared me." Taehyung said and the guys seemed confused about style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What scared you?" They all asked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jungkook being like that." Taehyung said and everyone style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The guys all sat down, some were on the floor, others on the desk and some on style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How about we tell Taehyung about the times we all met Jungkook, because when we met him it was all individually coincidentally." Jin said and everyone shook their heads style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How about you go first Jin?" Chanyeol asked and Jin said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8b7795f2b2d3741918a763a8677049c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"{The End} I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others I can't think of anything else too write so the next chapter may take a while to come out. Until then~ bye!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~Kookie/span/p 


	5. 5 Dreams

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fbc66603f98ce4a06a0afb4ccb1d438"Previously on the Bodyguard:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c526337b4c03199ceac94a449f29ea37""But wait, who's the person who befriended him? I know BTS, is it someone I know?" Taehyung asked and Jung Hyun bit his lip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97d8ed322bfa2ba5b072dd211e9dccb4""He did while protecting me from a bomb that was attached to the handle of the meeting room I was supposed to have a conference in." Taehyung said and Taecyeon sighed in defeat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c67b8dffff951b444d242dce601a2e72""Get your ass in gear, and get him to a fucking operating room. Otherwise I'll drag you there by tooth and nail." Taehyung said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e4232b56c10a34110b45c35b4b9ec29"-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Seokjin nodded his head at the others and began to speak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43dded47a0f411a9bcf79fe242233ee2""I met Jungkook twelve years ago, so he was only six at the time." Seokjin started off and everyone looked shocked even the members of BTS were shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="633dfd83dd61a05a620d01068c62e870""Really? When he was six? How?" Sehun of EXO asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f8712a1ca8fa906f5eede4b25dfeb33"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, I moved here from Gwacheon when I was ten and we ended up as next door neighbors." Seokjin said and everyone was listening with full interest in the story./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd0d939afb9dd0472a87b524238e3cac"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My question is how did he end up like this?" Taehyung who was quiet most of the time asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="343fbd8d788770d1c58987ce90e87c1b"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How did he end up like what?" Jin asked in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc58858939f960589e4c472922a19aee"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Feeling no pain, emotionless unless it regards him basically, risking his life to such extremes without fear of death?" Taehyung asked and everyone looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75f30c72af1faf0f77d822cbb2017141"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You noticed that much of him, huh?" Seokjin asked Taehyung and he looked around at everyone confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="822c0460883323998dc1dff796ac27e4""What do you mean?" Taehyung asked and Seokjin looked at him directly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7af2118bb84d648ab2a63054a4e6021f""You've only known him for a few days and you already noticed that. It's true that he risks his life to such extremes without fear of death but he only does that when it is subjected around people he cares about, making him disregarding his own health and life; something that happened in the past that hurt him badly left him like that, emotionless and only shows anything when it pertains to him personally, like that incident where you were talking about his father." Seokjin explained to Taehyung and he was also shocked that he noticed that much stuff about the otherwise emotionless bodyguard of his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb6eff4a2b39bb498d2a662d4305744b""What hurt him so badly? I hear you guys whispering about it sometimes, and you guys also yell at me if I do something wrong to him saying 'you just forgot!' basically. So what did I forget and what hurt Jungkook?" Taehyung asked and everyone in the room when silent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f666ec4772557e8b4c2c560e179c51"Taehyung waited a couple of minutes to see if anyone was going to tell him but they kept quiet. Taehyung got irritated that they are keeping quiet about something that involves him; he realized then that it must be something big if all seventeen of them were keeping quiet. He looked at each and every one of their faces and they all had sad and distant looks, Taehyung was still mad that they shut him out but he decided not to pursue the subject and looked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fine, I know you'll tell me when you're ready, right?" Taehyung asked and some people looked at him style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm sorry Taehyung, it's not that we don't want to tell you, it's just we have no right to, it's not our story to tell." Seokjin said and Taehyung looked directly at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Then whose story is it to tell?" Taehyung asked br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jungkook's." this time it was Nam Joon who style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung sighed in defeat because he could feel in his gut that he wasn't going to get anything from the boy any time soon and Hoseok who heard the sigh, smiled style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You just gave up because you know Jungkook won't open his mouth, didn't you?" Hoseok asked and this took Taehyung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How did you know?" Taehyung asked and Hoseok style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's written all over your face, I would give up too, and not everyone can get Jungkook to open that mouth of his." Hoseok said and everyone style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How about you tell everyone how you met Jungkook, Chen." Seokjin said looking at Chen and Chen nodded style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well I met him six years ago, we had a common friend and that friend introduced us, back then Jungkook was not how he is now, back then he was even colder, he was ruthless." Chen said and some of the people in the room who only knew Jungkook for four years style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wow." Was all that Kris could mouth style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I think at that time when EXO and BTS started coming into his life, he slowly started to change for the better. I sincerely believe that." Jimin said and a lot of the adults/teens nodded in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How about you Jimin? What's your story on how you met Jungkook?" Baekhyun asked Jimin and Jimin looked thoughtful for a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I met him my sophomore year in High School, since I'm only a year older, he was a freshman then." Jimin said then continued "He was in most of my classes, though in different grades he was smarter than everyone so he took senior level work but was in my classes so he can do it without people breathing down his neck." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why would be in the sophomore class if he was doing senior work? Wouldn't it make more sense to be either in his freshman classes doing his work or in a senior class?" Taehyung asked curious and Jimin style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That was what the teachers thought too and they tried that but everyone bullied him and when he fought back they called him a monster and started a bunch of rumors, the only year of our school that knew that the other classes and years were doing that to Jungkook was the Sophomore class, so we wanted to protect him, we knew that it wasn't his fault so he should be able to do as the others." Jimin said and this tugged at a string in Taehyung and he felt really sad for a moment before it disappeared just as quickly as it style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why is his life so cruel?" Yoongi asked saddened by what Jimin had just told style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"People don't understand how awesome he is and how sweet he can be at times." Kyungsoo said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I hate everyone who treated him like that!" Chanyeol blurted out and everyone style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How did you meet Jungkook Kyungsoo?" Jimin asked and Kyungsoo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I didn't meet him alone, Kris, Sehun, Jongin, Suho and I met him all together." Kyungsoo said with his signature style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh? How?" Seokjin asked and Sehun also smiled like style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We used to run a gang called the red bullets and Jungkook took us down." Kyungsoo said and Taehyung's mouth opened a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's it? He just took out your gang?" Taehyung asked and all five of them style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah, we took something that was not worth value when we raided his house and he chased us down just to get it back, destroying our gang in the process." Kyungsoo said as if it was no big style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What did you take?" Nam Joon style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"A photo of him, his dad, mom, brother and his special person." Kyungsoo said frowning slightly at the 'special person' part. The room went silent for a few minutes and Kyungsoo shook his head as if he was erasing his thoughts. "How about you Yoongi? How did you meet Jungkook?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Yoongi looked up in shock, not expecting himself to be called. "Oh, I met him basically the same way as you, but I was the leader of my dance group." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You danced?" Jimin asked in shock. "You can dance?" He added style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yea, I don't do it much since I'm working at the office and being a partial body guard but I do dance, just since I had my appendicitis surgery I became a little lazier than I was." Yoongi said and Seokjin shook his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's right, I forgot you had that." Seokjin said and Yoongi let out a small laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4a5468de46474e28c64f029b53c04e1""Did you know that Jungkook is actually a really good singer and dancer?" Yoongi asked and almost everyone was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Seriously? He can?!" Jimin yelled out and it scared Jung Hyun who was seated right next to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Did you have to scream?" He asked then slapped Jimin on the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jimin grabbed his arm in pain and looked at Jung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you want to die?" Jimin asked and started to chase Jung Hyun around the hospital room. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone started laughing, even Taehyung. Taehyung looked at all the big smiles on everyone's faces and smiled to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Did you guys know that you're actually laughing and smiling?" Taehyung asked and everyone looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Now that I think about it, yeah we are a lot recently aren't we?" Seokjin said and everyone laughed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's all thanks to Jungkook, if you didn't notice that we are all together because of him." Kyungsoo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's true, if Jungkook didn't call for help when he did we wouldn't be here right now and if he didn't collapse when he did we wouldn't have the time to talk to one another, though him collapsing isn't a good thing, nor am I happy with him that he let himself be stabbed when he could have avoided the knife and taken down the culprit without being hurt, I'm glad we could actually sit down and talk." Kai said and Taehyung looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What do you mean he could've avoided getting stabbed?" Taehyung questioned style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, in all reality he could've avoided getting himself stabbed in place of Jung Hyun and apprehended the culprit but if he avoided it, since that doctor was hired by someone he must've been trained somewhere so if Jungkook avoided it who knows what could've happened to Jung Hyun." Kai said and Taehyung opened his mouth a little as if he wanted to say style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung said nothing and kept quiet and looked around the room at all of the smiling faces. He smiled to himself and looked straight at the door waiting for Jungkook to walk in any minute./p 


	6. 6 Fears

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75aa9cc4f1523e1966de733db3ade33c"PREVIOUSLY ON THE BODYGUARD:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3f4f15c1d9ca8b518cd766cb9fe423d" "A photo of him, his dad, mom, brother and his special person." Kyungsoo said frowning slightly at the 'special person' part. The room went silent for a few minutes and Kyungsoo shook his head as if he was erasing his thoughts. "How about you Yoongi? How did you meet Jungkook?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4d3556d741ce54d4e5cb462f61a411c"Yoongi looked up in shock, not expecting himself to be called. "Oh, I met him basically the same way as you, but I was the leader of my dance group."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6a4783c85cba302ff6c8500680c2b57""You danced?" Jimin asked in shock. "You can dance?" He added on. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you want to die?" Jimin asked and started to chase Jung Hyun around the hospital room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e497eb70e7a33a6d2a878354edd51e45"Everyone started laughing, even Taehyung. Taehyung looked at all the big smiles on everyone's faces and smiled to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Well, in all reality he could've avoided getting himself stabbed in place of Jung Hyun and apprehended the culprit but if he avoided it, since that culprit was hired by someone, he must've been trained somewhere so if Jungkook avoided it who knows what could've happened to Jung Hyun." Kai said and Taehyung opened his mouth a little as if he wanted to say something. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86dea190e9c33f0f851f8d3fd27ad5c8"The Bodyguard Chapter 6: Fears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a82c1c3e534e6d79ccaf0c8f9d458cd""Okay we get that he could've avoided it. Now please drop it." Jin said and everyone agreed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4339d5a2684700f8f9e45e9b204c616f"Taehyung was still angry for some reason and it even scared him, for only god knows why, he was pissed at Jungkook, he didn't care if Jung Hyun got stabbed because he treated Jungkook like a piece of shit until Taehyung himself said something and that's really horrible especially for someone as adorable and protecting as Jungkook; even though Jungkook almost killed him style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ah, if you're wondering when Jungkook almost killed Taehyung, one is the glass table in the office in chapter one and the conference room in chapter two. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6b509cec3f6bd620ef5dc3b48ffdac1"It has been 6 hours since they took Jungkook into Surgery. Everyone fell asleep all over the room in different positions. Everyone but six people. Taehyung, Jung Hyun, Kyungsoo, Jin, Kai and Nam Joon all were still awake. Taehyung started to get nervous since it's been so long since Jungkook went in, and the others were no exception, they were also feeling the same way but Taehyung was worse than them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a9dc8559f9011a487ee809238e400b4""I hope nothing went wrong." Jin said and Taehyung glared at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9616a09f05ddbb7bfd71bba34410450f""Shut up, you're going to jinx it." Nam Joon said and Jin looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c5d5d3a7afd4e30705a898bf2c9a7d6""Did you just tell your hyung to shut up? I expect that out of Kookie but you?" Jin asked and Nam Joon also looked at Jin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bc25bb8846c5ff75df0d8d516a6848a""We are all thinking the same thing but we aren't saying anything, so excuuuuse me if I tell you to shut up once in my life." Nam Joon said crankily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6732b07bf0dba3048c49a9614c5d79e5""Shut up both of you, he's going to be fine and until we see him, do not say anything else." Kyungsoo said and Jin didn't have the guts to yell at Kyungsoo after seeing Kyungsoo's glare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b28132711b92e5c21d076e1a509ef334""Right.. He'll be fine. So please all of you be quiet." Jung Hyun said and everyone looked at him and they all looked pissed but no one said anything about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="044ce74b5c6bd20a0a9bcb0b44aac764"Not long after that, Jung Hyun fell asleep against Kyungsoo, Jin fell backwards and landed on Yoongi and he didn't move, Kai got up and walked over to Tao and leaned against him, Tao ended up waking up but he didn't move Kai, instead he placed his head on Kai's shoulder and Kai's head fell on top of Tao's and the only ones left awake were Taehyung and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looked at Taehyung and opened his mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0526ee0692e30d2b5b768cc118b605f2""He's going to be fine Taehyung." Kyungsoo said and it startled Taehyung./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e44a5bea2a0aa2a892ad7bc4f0aceca3""I know, but I can't stop thinking about him for some reason, like ever since he came into my life, I feel things I shouldn't, I'm smelling things that seem familiar to me but I never smelt them my entire life and when he says certain things it sounds like I've heard it before but I haven't, it makes my heart beat 112 beats per second and I don't know if I'm lying about the heart beats.." Taehyung said and Kyungsoo smiled a little amused, but erased it before Taehyung noticed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67933ef0b0820ede7621474434381cf7""Well... I don't know whats going on with you." Kyungsoo lied and almost laughed about it. "But, I think it's not a bad thing." Kyungsoo said and Taehyung looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fef9b1f9c528c40bf74eefc421fc75c""How is it not a bad thing? What do you know Kyungsoo, you're just my driver." Taehyung said and you could literally see the line between anger and calmness snap over Kyungsoo's head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0b6997ec1cbd5b86c0e6e79584ca564"Kyungsoo slapped Taehyung hard which woke up Jin, the mother of everyone. Jin sat up from his position and looked at them both and saw a huge red mark on Taehyung's face. Kyungsoo was standing over Taehyung breathing heavily with frustration. Tao also woke up and rushed over and held Kyungsoo back. Kyungsoo fought hard though, making Tao scream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9c4c6064b04cdcb6911d74fcfb53e99""Kai HELP!" After Tao yelled a bunch of the EXO members including Kai, woke up and rushed over to hold Kyungsoo back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f12596348b75a06f27c64d66e676b2e6""What the fuck do I know?! I know way more than you asshole! You hurt him! You broke him down! You piece of fucking shit!" Kyungsoo yelled then yanked his arms away from the EXO members. " I should've killed you." Kyungsoo said angrily before walking out of the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02fa36e9a6de574b226a5bcc1d3de3c9"Taehyung sat in the same spot dumbfounded. His mouth was open slightly and he was staring at the ground. Kyungsoo's words played over and over in his mind. 'You hurt him! You broke him down!" Taehyung kept wondering what he meant and didn't notice the gurney being rolled in from the hallway. Jin shook Taehyung and Taehyung looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f6172f84546c84de23b4275219ce6d2""They just brought Jungkook back." Jin said and Taehyung sat up fast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5274cfc417cbca29bf71227c285a8072"The rest of BTS and EXO woke up and surrounded Jungkook's bed. The doctor looked nervous because there were so many of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b9ecce2aea0ae95e0730277dd2e4725""Well?! What happened?! What took you so long?!" Jimin questioned the doctor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70c684769d6e61e1a29b3ad0f030382b""Well, first off, my name is Tuan Yi Eun, but I prefer to be called Mark, but since you were so rude, you can call me Dr. Tuan." The man named Mark said to Jimin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="911530e4f7f6403ee688d50736fd7800""Oh, sorry. We were just waiting and everyone thought something went wrong." Jimin said and Mark's eyes softened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14dc9d2c2e2167d9030b4afa7327b3cc""I understand. We did have a few complications in the procedure. Also, may I ask how he got that injury on his back?" Mark asked and Taehyung looked down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b263731fe3bf0b76f89de1035880f5e9""Jungkook is a bodyguard for K industries and he is currently guarding someone important to the company, there was a targeted bombing on this important person and Jungkook shielded this person from the blast which resulted in debris shooting into his back." Kyungsoo said from the doorway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c67227d400f86879ee51fd59ad369746"Everyone looked towards the door where Kyungsoo was standing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8484a72172df672329ad543ce545896""You came back, that was fast." Jin said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0f62b7238d55d068b2eb2319169f91a""I was mad at one person, and when I was halfway out the door I realized that if I left, I would be leaving Jungkook, so I turned around." Kyungsoo said to Jin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f532b1cd680983e889a48ca745105d8c""That's true." Jin said and they all looked at Mark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b411d9505e060a02a5352c4751f7446""Can you tell us what the complications were?" Yixing asked Mark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27f2d9a21dc77dc5c667caeed1e6e072"After a minute or two of deciding weather or not to tell the group what went wrong, he started to speak, but not before Taehyung sat down holding his knees in guilt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22200933d13f119635d1a9cfefc41db5""Well, the lacerations he received from the blast, started to re open and bleed which blocked us from being able to close his stab wound, also, we found other wounds all over his body, can anyone tell me what that is about?" Mark asked and then someone slammed into the hospital door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8fea9246423e7778fa237a0df571631""Ouch, shit, that hurt." The person said and everyone looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6d3ffd98922f146446f017ed1a915e8"The person walked into the room scratching his head; then... everyone jumped out of their skins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e611ecd3e973e550e34cce7da086d05""Myungsoo?!" A voice sounded off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8da21626423f94a779dd3ef72e34f3d6"A thing moved to fast for anyone to see and hugged the man they all presumed to be Myungsoo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a38f36bbd9ed3c0275b1e9c8fc92e3c""Jungkook! Get back in that bed right now!" Mark yelled scaring everyone again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12e4169f87ba9d4d67940f97b58812b2"Jungkook's arms were wrapped around Myungsoo's neck and his legs were wrapped around his waist. Jungkook shook his head vigorously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0722b12a419f60c3d8571186ec2cf7a6""No!" He yelled hugging Myungsoo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46b2203cfe98945c85a862727a6e8f7c""I'm going to count to ten." Mark said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1c22614ef69ed942d8dca5a6d95a048"Everyone's head was going back and forth between the three, like watching a ping pong game./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f50cac8a0f292894bf7f8d7e05a3cda0""No!" Jungkook yelled again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce282674b8748534cbc37f07a1ecb65b""One, Two..." Mark started counting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7301f181b50fce9224c08636f3debafc"Myungsoo quickly walked towards the bed holding Jungkook up. He laid himself down onto the bed and Jungkook was laid on his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97a76bc33a8f1bbe9997ba8389b0a1dc""Will this do Markie?" Myungsoo asked and Mark blushed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="069309ed81bbe36b975aed3141a2f5be""Ugh. Everyone this is Myungsoo, my boyfriend, and Jungkook's best friend." Mark said and everyone stared at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bdf80aa6266d6709eec81cc9fbeef35""How come we didn't know about you?" Suho and Nam Joon asked representing each group./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1be8dfb5d7b38f4b07c95b72be6f5a5""I was his drinking buddy ever since 'that' happened." Myungsoo said and a lot of people went 'oh'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7081936140062c40851598560edbca9"Taehyung looked at them and he could feel this burning sensation in his chest. He looked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo then noticed and looked at him back, he nodded knowing exactly Taehyung was feeling and Taehyung sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2282f48460a35e386f8648adcad4e969""Aish, you, Myungsoo get off of him right now and introduce yourself." Mark said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28d5fdcafaa9449de80d8f626571ea2c""Okay, okay." Myungsoo said standing up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bece7b178f7eba398a119c83ae2f2654"Myungsoo bowed to everyone and looked at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cfd2532ab518ef0d0dcf7a76f3a8725""Hi, my name is Kim Myungsoo, but you lot can call me L." Myungsoo said and everyone bowed. "Ah, there is no need to introduce yourselves, Jungkook already showed me pictures and gave me names." Myungsoo said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5320342f89a51b1892836f7cce7829f6""Same here." Mark tagged in. "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm still on my shift, I'll come back when my shift is over. Myungsoo, behave." Mark said quickly as his pager went off then he ran out of the room. Myungsoo was pulled backwards by the drug infused patient on the hospital bed. He fell onto the bed then Jungkook wrapped his arms around Myungsoo's waist. Myungsoo looked at him and smiled, then started caressing his hair. Shortly after, Jungkook fell asleep and everyone stayed quiet so he could./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14c89d94bc316ef6fb72990488798071""So, this is awkward." Yoongi said and everyone started laughing lightly, not wanting to wake Jungkook up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49fe9b9867fe6d8553d982e0244f404f""We should play a game of cards? How bout it?" Tao asked and everyone nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="869a2dbd0eb04d61eefdf35e76ea145b""Sure." Kyungsoo said coming over to the circle of people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2af85af039ab1379efa2e34eedef662b"Kyungsoo sat down next to Tao and then Jin started to tell them what game they were playing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5657ea83e677035c152cd61fcf5c5c9""I know this is probably childish but we are going to play, UNO." Jin said and Luhan groaned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67c335fbb4a4995c3181ec6e40f9336a""Ugh, I hate that game." Luhan said and Kris elbowed him in the stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d353b47f42f4fe67aaf257a99aef2a5f""Shut up." he said and glared at Luhan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d0ae1d454ff54ef0fc22dc8ebcc16f5"Luhan gulped and Jin smiled decking out the cards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23b4973b5d818d413b6b02ac45e7fbe4""Only six of us can play at a time, so, Luhan, Jimin, Chanyeol, Hoseok, Xuimin and Baekhyun will play." Jin said and before anyone could whine, Jin glared at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b1c89ff54c559f38f57d2fa9a1faeab"Jin gave every person playing seven cards then put the deck of cards in the middle and flipped the top one over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69a834342fddb857efd2d17a85dbd583""you start with blue." Jin said and then Chanyeol started./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="922f5eea296d7838599171636e89e604"Chanyeol laid down a blue 5 and then it was Jimin's turn. Jimin laid down a green 5 because he didn't have any blues and thats when the loud groan popped in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e1b3edb1b39577a82170accecd4a147""You just had to change it to the one color I don't have!" Luhan yelled frustrated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1211814efed60a70f6bc84d94f70050"Luhan then slapped down a red 6./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3950313e8c0618e3a1007704bc15c102""Yah! You can't do that!" Jimin yelled and picked the red 6 back up and threw it at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc4ce8b71708e762fcc9556e3cfdfc1d""Yah!" Luhan yelled and jumped on Jimin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de7c8bb6702a042e3744c032c038a92b"It started to get really loud and everyone was fighting and tossing things around; not to mention while one person was holding someones hair, another was biting someones ankles. This ruckus started to wake poor Jungkook up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d921cb7a79de8890c032a035538bfa4""SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" Jungkook yelled startling everyone; they all stopped mid... what ever they were doing... and looked at him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43b18c65d6fd50509a5da4966b93afab"He glared at them all, and turned his head on Myungsoo's lap. Everyone sighed a breath of relief, afraid that Jungkook would've done something worse to them but didn't. They all sat down obediently and sat quietly. Everyone started playing on their phones putting them on the lowest volume unless they had headphones on them and if they did, they listened to music and offered the earphone that wasn't in their ear, to the person next to them or the person of their choosing. They all stayed quiet then one after another they all fell asleep; soon after, they were all sleeping and Jungkook woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked around at everyone sprawled out everywhere. Jungkook laughed softly at them and looked at them all with loving eyes. After a while of sitting on the bed Jungkook stood up and grabbed a bunch of blankets that were in the hospital rooms closet, Myungsoo watched him and helped style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook and Myungsoo went around the room covering everyone up; they covered Tao and Kai, Jin and Yoongi, Jimin and Sehun, Nam Joon and Suho, Lay and Kris, Luhan and Chen, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Xuimin and Hoseok, then Jung Hyun and Kyungsoo. Taehyung was leaning against the wall by the door alone and asleep. Jungkook looked at him lovingly and walked over to him. Jungkook picked Taehyung up and carried him over to his hospital bed, then laid him down on it and then covered him up with the last blanket. Myungsoo sat at the end of the bed watching patiently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0668e7641bb83f0af6665cb2c0bf8473""Are we going to do, what I think we are? Jungkook come on! what are you so afraid of?" Myungsoo asked and Jungkook looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="142d99b031fb57c352039d18b044a159""I need to be stronger Hyung, I can't be this weak around him, every time I see him in danger I get weak, how do you expect me to guard him like this? I'm afraid I may get killed and wont be able to protect him anymore, I'm afraid I will get him killed because I can't protect him." Jungkook said and looked down slowly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90f341b4e34d45b8e49675c575edbdbd"Myungsoo sighed and stood up putting his arm around Jungkook's neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a119bb432bd1112624a40954c83b2be6""Well then, lets go and do what we must for today, and though I don't recommend doing this with that wound, well... wounds.. I think this will help you." Myungsoo said looking at Jungkook and smiling. Jungkook smiled back at Myungsoo and they walked out of the hospital room and up to the roof; as soon as they walked out of the room, Taehyung opened his eyes.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd75edaf39fdb352b3383c41cb211a22""What did he say?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9ba2051005f4b95002ab2eb0019f573"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08018c44e8cc78c3cc5c530937a3738d"I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! /Slaps myself/br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I've been busy with highschool, and family issues and video editing, and until recently I was sick ;-;br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /FORGIVE ME~!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /bows deep/br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I can't promise that the new chapters will be released soon at all, it may take a week, month or maybe two for me to release a new chapter, since finals are coming up and I still have to write more chapters for my other fanfics, but I made sure you guys came first. MUWAH! Love ya!/p 


	7. 7 Taken

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cd93a300baf4d7dacc289c4ccbeb637"Previously on 'The Bodyguard'br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Taehyung was still angry for some reason and it even scared him, for only god knows why, he was pissed at Jungkook, he didn't care if Jung Hyun got stabbed because he treated Jungkook like a piece of shit until Taehyung himself said something and that's really horrible especially for someone as adorable and protecting as Jungkook; even though Jungkook almost killed him twice. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Kai HELP!" After Tao yelled a bunch of the EXO members including Kai, woke up and rushed over to hold Kyungsoo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well then, let's go and do what we must for today, and though I don't recommend doing this with that wound, well... wounds... I think this will help you." Myungsoo said looking at Jungkook and smiling. Jungkook smiled back at Myungsoo and they walked out of the hospital room and up to the roof; as soon as they walked out of the room, Taehyung opened his eyes.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="754b902b00ffc0480f306e89de64dbb1""What did he say?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Chapter 7. Taken:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d9eda55c2fc0384a26d95b54a818e47"Taehyung sat up in a daze; He stared at the wall his mind wandering in a million places. He kept thinking about what Jungkook said... repeatedly 'I need to be stronger Hyung, I can't be this weak around him, every time I see him in danger I get weak, how do you expect me to guard him like this? I'm afraid I may get killed and won't be able to protect him anymore, I'm afraid I will get him killed because I can't protect him.' The words echoed in his head like voices would in a steep cave. He looked at everyone sleeping together and wondered to himself... just how did he hurt Jungkook, that's three people or maybe more that said he had hurt Jungkook, Jung Hyun, Kyungsoo, and Jin I think at one point said it also./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d83a0ef155aa13669023b84124905da5"Taehyung shook his head ridding himself of his thoughts; standing up, he walked over to the door and stepped out into the hall way; he then closed the door behind him, looking down the long corridor, one way led to the surgery rooms, another led to the ICU and the last one led to the waiting room, but that wasn't what Taehyung was looking for; he was looking for the roof and after wandering around a little bit, he found the stair case that led up to the roof. He then walked up the 12 floor staircase all the way up to the 12th floor from the 1st floor but since he walks up the stairs almost every day at the company he was used to it and once he reached the roof he heard clinging of metal on metal and a whole lot of grunts; While him being as curious as he is, he opened the door to the roof and what he saw surprised him greatly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bcc5429585bc7ebaa4de2a00213cd4d"It was raining out, and Jungkook was drenched with water, along with Myungsoo who was in the same state. Both of them were holding swords and breathing heavily, Myungsoo was breathing heavier than Jungkook and Taehyung thought that weird since Jungkook was injured./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f20ebfc6b461d3856ba899d3aa69760""You've gotten better." Myungsoo said and Jungkook let out a laugh, but not a normal laugh... this laugh sent chills up and down Taehyung's spine, he doesn't know weather it was a good chill or a bad chill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ccaad1fdb5740d75b0ccb255ce88da9""Or you've gotten worse L." Jungkook said and Myungsoo laughed also but his laugh was normal to Taehyung, so he tilted his head confused why he only got chills when Jungkook laughed.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0af256f50a894ec5fe07a58e44a7f1b8""That's true, I haven't had many opportunities to use my sword much, I've been too busy with Tuan, I mean Mark." Myungsoo laughed sheepishly blushing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e26e3d75b61eaf837d4e93a1a5efc79""Well now, should we continue?" Jungkook asked and Myungsoo smiled then nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a63bac5cff467f3ef915d250d3df8f96"The next thing Taehyung knew was the two of them were sword against sword staring each other in the eyes. The one thing that Taehyung noticed was the change in Jungkook's eyes, he can't explain how he knew that the look in Jungkook's eye was different, but he could just... tell. They exchanged blows back and forth dozens of times, and a lot of times Jungkook surprised Taehyung. He did flips in midair and a bunch of hand flips; you know...starting with a handstand then flipping backwards into a standing position and a bunch of other acrobatics that Taehyung didn't know Jungkook knew how to do. Well thinking about it, Taehyung doesn't know that much about Jungkook./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fcdd56363259010051de06b02bb41e7"The only things he for sure knows are, His name, his brother's name, his dad's name and his dad and Jungkook knows everything about him. Though Taehyung probably thought about this before but he wants to know more about Jungkook, for some unknown reason to Taehyung, he is drawn to the boy and Taehyung will stop at nothing to know Jungkook better./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e713b3ada94e394758f76031cd022f24"Taehyung leaned onto the door and the door gave out under his weight which sent Taehyung crashing to the ground, but Jungkook was already over by Taehyung and caught him before he hit the ground. Jungkook winced as his hand was crushed under Taehyung's hand but didn't let out a squeak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aecdaac8fb03b6a8d7cc95e20e242989""Jungkook! Taehyung!" Myungsoo yelled running to them dropping his sword. "Are you okay you two?!" He yelled and Jungkook slapped him lightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d272e9d73e31a6e528106d849c4d2881""Are you okay Taehyung?" Jungkook asked helping Taehyung up. Jungkook's voice scared Taehyung because he usually never speaks, well he does... but only when Taehyung talks to him first then he goes back to being silent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4499a63918e08bba387b633f1b29836b""I'm fine." His deep voice let out into the air and Jungkook got chills up and down his spine this style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Then Taehyung realized something and furrowed his eye brows. "And you? Are you okay? I saw you wince when you caught me. Did your wound reopen?!" Taehyung asked then looked Jungkook over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd95c34ffe0af9d07155612a42038467""I'm fine Mr. Kim; I just hit my hand is all." Jungkook said bowing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73b56e712f3e5e3ca71faf76fffd7324"Taehyung frowned at being called Mr. Kim by Jungkook, for some reason he didn't like the sound of it coming from Jungkook./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aae24778582d6bf5db0bca952c272556""Call me Taehyung." Taehyung said and you could see a genuine surprised look on Jungkook's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17e980eafd97dcf2aa3273446d5769bc""Why?" Jungkook looked at him weirdly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6d4ab8c4e00e42d39ca937292f14ba1""Because I'm your boss and I said so." Taehyung ordered but mentally slapped himself, thinking that he should've asked him to call him Taehyung instead of ordering him too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d5c8dee9f6265ab54ff2a098a62b9b6"They looked each other in the eyes for what seemed to be hours, and then Jungkook's stomach rumbled and he blushed moving away from Taehyung. Then laughter rang out and a bunch of bodies fell with a loud crash. Taehyung, Jungkook and Myungsoo looked at them and Jungkook groaned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e4627433b00f3844c799cc7f928d92a""Idiots." He said while covering his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7bd90a6c42b52f38d1b64a596eeba3a"Who he was referring to were the seventeen idiots that were asleep in Jungkook's hospital room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbfdfef30333e625cafba994f0e484c8""What are you morons doing awake?" Jungkook asked moving his hand but glared at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a31f80f720a17d921281a39bb0b7fe9d"The one person who was in front of all of them gulped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46a45f15d6ec63d7a6d598f70d65fb8c""Yah... Jungkook... Don't glare at hyung like that..." He said scared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bacfe88eae48491ddab88cbebf328ff7"Jungkook walked closer to them making his steps obnoxiously loud to scare them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e36c8a89ffa412a08a10d47f04dcc42""Hyung? Where? All I see is children who wandered out of bed when they shouldn't have." Jungkook said staring directly at the person. "Right Nam Joon-ah?" Jungkook looked Nam Joon directly in the eyes when he said his name and smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5077394e9380bd97fb10b26a175ba2e5"Nam Joon swallowed and everyone behind him was sweating with fear and nervousness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b2a369a7a9fd299a0bc4812ed8a841c""Do you know what these children are going to do next? Hmm... Nam Joon-ah?" Jungkook asked stepping even closer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2d520e5e9398b7304e7f7a16f04d733""Go back to bed?" Nam Joon said gulping again moving away from Jungkook as he stepped closer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6b3a43cb72a1482626c169bde81b885""That's right, and I'm giving you three seconds." Jungkook said. "One..." He started counting and everyone scrambled up and turned. "Two..." He said and by the time he started to make out the Th sound they were all down the stairs and back in the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e12c29caeff0b9326b43336821bd706"Taehyung backed up towards Myungsoo and looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96616d10c1f3a6bb94a4986459ff46b3""That was scary... is he always like that?" Taehyung asked and Myungsoo also gave Taehyung the same look Taehyung was giving him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d7575eb4fb2ac68fff22ffbeefb4ce7""On rare occasions, he can get scarier if need be, but it's still unpleasant to see that." Myungsoo said and then a sound made them look at Jungkook. Jungkook was bent over holding his stomach and his shoulders were shaking. Worried Myungsoo came over immediately and Taehyung followed almost just as fast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8d20b065de7c4745c5c5635cbb71bf9""Are you okay Jungkook?!" Myungsoo said and he tapped Jungkook's shoulder; but just then Jungkook burst out laughing. Both Taehyung and Myungsoo backed up surprised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4a31045a50c68d1bef9be6d1f863376""Did you see their faces?!" He kept laughing and the other two just looked at him. Jungkook kept laughing but shortly after Myungsoo and Taehyung burst out laughing also. They walked down stairs laughing. "Do you guys want anything to eat? I'm starving." Jungkook said and the other two nodded their heads so they changed direction to the cafeteria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89cb9003b451af8f345778933c211540"Jungkook linked his arms with Myungsoo's and Taehyung looked at them pouting, he then walked up and linked his arm with Jungkook's and glared at Myungsoo. Jungkook and Myungsoo looked at each other then back to him. They both shrugged at the same time and walked into the cafeteria. They walked up to the food counter and the lady there jumped in surprise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9735b7045ee06506350b493d9b81c2e""Jungkook! Why are you back so soon?! You promised that you wouldn't be back so soon." The lady said and Taehyung looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ad314aa6f01f2ac1870245ffc9c051b""Do you know everyone here?" Taehyung asked and Jungkook looked at him also./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38dc488e699732639a5833f8ef98d84e""Mostly, there is some new staff that I don't know." Jungkook said and once again, Taehyung was surprised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="176f47e38cdfd9f072c76d7780a8930b""Why do you know them all? Mostly, I mean?" Taehyung asked and Jungkook looked at Myungsoo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebefaf3c144db2e6d75373467231a46f""How about we do this another time, because Kookie's stomach won't stop growling." Myungsoo said jokingly trying to draw his attention away and it worked because Taehyung ordered a bunch of food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01196739e8d1e513e3294b9e1871c563"They walked over to their table with the food and sat down. They let Jungkook choose his food first and then they took whatever he said he didn't want. Jungkook looked content while eating a piece of his steak. Then all of a sudden Jin popped out of nowhere and took Jungkook's steak. Jungkook pouted and looked at Taehyung and Myungsoo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94a79fa428336f60cfb9e40c8b4d3081""Jin! Give Jungkook his steak back!" Myungsoo yelled since they were the same age, he doesn't need to use honorifics. Jin looked at him as soon as he put a piece of steak in his mouth then he looked at Jungkook who was giving him teary puppy eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3df691a3b7e3204fecfda5d92858e73"Jin gulped and blushed then slid Jungkook's steak back over to him. Jungkook was so happy that Jin ACTUALLY gave him his steak back and he hugged Jin happily. Jin sat like a statue because he thought Jungkook would've brought hell down upon him but all he got was a hug. Jin relaxed shortly after and pats Jungkook's back, who after a few pats turned around to eat his steak. Jin laughed shortly before turning to Taehyung and Myungsoo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7d57df58a296921d6a0748b12095c29""So, the rest of the guys went back to sleep." Jin said and Myungsoo let out a huge breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="393d4ed748fd2d3258d88653e0e12b4a""I thought Jungkook was seriously going to kill them." Myungsoo said and Jin nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ee738ef27b4e49863e84619ded964f8""So did I." Jin said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce2698278b36f0280704a3d2f0616114""But then, Jungkook burst out laughing." Myungsoo said and Jin looked at him surprised then at Jungkook, then he laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccce2a0f23ab05c5f52c82743a8016d0""No wonder!" He laughed and looked at Jungkook then, Jin ruffled Jungkook's hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbd7d333a825560993ca9e6bf620286d"Jin smiled at Jungkook and Jungkook smiled back slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50de98900a882b9d57e32a30d2f9a0e7"Jin stood up and they looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b369f52e20e8aaf743b1057f2d4deba2""I better go make sure they are all still asleep." Jin said and Jungkook nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e59e68c4ffb64ed93e86635b3fb3d2f""Okay, Hyung. We'll be up soon." Jungkook said taking a sip of his drink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78c6ece032e7b563388663ff42d4d846"Jin waved and walked towards the door. Jungkook looked back and waved slightly, while Taehyung was watching Jungkook's lips attracted to them, and when Jungkook turned around Taehyung looked away; Myungsoo laughed noticing. Jungkook yawned and stood up throwing his stuff style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung and Myungsoo followed suit and did the same; after they finished they walked out of the cafeteria and went walking down a corridor. Jungkook had his hands placed inside the patient shirt that the hospital gave him after his surgery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="003941ce28e9c0f84fe86d1a9af4733e"They were silent mostly besides for the soft breathing they each exhaled. Out of nowhere a hand reached out and covered Jungkook's mouth with a cloth knocking Jungkook out, and since he was behind everyone else, the two didn't notice. The person dragged Jungkook away quietly and Taehyung started talking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da59c3cc4a9ade087d2797eec31fb7b1""Look Jungkook, I'm sorry about what I've done to you, I didn't mean it, I'm just overly emotional." Taehyung said talking and Myungsoo looked back to look at Jungkook but when he didn't see him he stopped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a32c9feb5535a037990a7df17a59b338"Taehyung kept walking but Myungsoo grabbed his shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2f2f84c28ba25bedba6f4f6c51a6c6d""Taehyung, Jungkook is gone!" Myungsoo yelled and Taehyung turned around fast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b531562891a973adcebc744f7f8c039""What?!" He yelled and Myungsoo looked around and saw the cloth on the ground and picked it up. Myungsoo cautiously sniffed it but pulled his face away from the cloth quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81aed626c93dd11557905a016e98d42f""Chloroform." Was all Myungsoo needed to say before Taehyung freaked out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b968365921224e7b5d471928c02103cb"Taehyung ran up the stairs and too Jungkook's hospital room. He slammed open the door and screamed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b397a02c76476161d864f14b19a5648""Jungkook has been kidnapped!" He yelled waking everyone up. Jin who was awake the entire time looked at him fast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44fcff3722ccbf80369a1c92d2f52231""What?!" He yelled and everyone stood up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="201df2b3e15b2c0680e117b33ed0ffff"Myungsoo came running into the room and showed them the rag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44dc266688bdce77866945cb118a940f""Chloroform." was all Myungsoo needed to say before everyone packed up and left the hospital surrounding Taehyung in a circle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b9fcb9d67883a3c024a39bd414f3e48""What are you doing? We need to find Jungkook!" Taehyung yelled and Kai looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45e26fb2bbb17d08bdc57d66e0777130""Your safety comes first over all." He said and that made Taehyung pissed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="196cfa38f392d67942eb7d675ad6339d""And what about Jungkook?! I'm sure that the people who took him aren't friendly." Taehyung said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5d3954de75478d145cd2c195292fa24"Everyone looked down still on every side of Taehyung. They wanted to find Jungkook just as much as Taehyung did but they can't disobey their orders from Jungkook./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbb63a3df80226f68f941a446fb8bb34"-Flashback-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9b5c6104cdeb511765ca2402b1c3e88""Okay, we need to make a plan." Jungkook said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f5d6336a724be85312e7a6b63cb75ac"Everyone gathered around him looking at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="551e2b69b36e261a914ff742830b0475""What do you mean?" Chen asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db3eb5c584e282723728804a1adfbf4d""If something happens to me the first thing you need to do is make sure you get Taehyung home safely and never break the knight formation, there will need to be three of you guarding him at a time, and under no circumstances should you come find me." Jungkook said and everyone listen intently to him and when he finished D.O opened his mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b482557fee0dc4d8950ba1b73c8f543e""Why do you think something will happen to you?" He asked and Jungkook looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e63d73ec6eece61932ef5a0db263858a""I stopped those people from killing Taehyung more than once, they would want to stop me at all costs from stopping them." Jungkook said and they nodded. "Do I make myself clear?" Jungkook asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="beec7a1ec68b40768cd6d9996741ec36""Yes sir." They all said together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5be9f66ed83aee037169d034fe649fb0""I said do I make myself clear?!" Jungkook said stronger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edbf7593683338cac19bab70afcdefa5""Yes Sir!" They all yell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca812be13fc6b66829fdd19c2a86062e"-End of Flashback-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b597cb2669181034fee3919497a3e298"They all looked at each other knowingly and brought Taehyung home; they brought Taehyung up to his room and Jin, Suho and Xuimin stood guard at his door while the rest of the boys planned out how they were going to find Jungkook./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d008ccba56d7906aee14ab0068e348c""We will send out a search team of two so Taehyung wont notice, We need to call all the other teams in." Sehun said and Jimin looked around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cffa7296f41bf3a43015b19a931d8c5b""Other teams? There are other teams besides EXO and BTS?" Jimin asked and Sehun nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c78008359c82186f0f3bd905e6353f82""There is a total of six teams, we all specialize in different things, EXO specializes in body guarding and BTS specializes in undercover work." Sehun said and Jimin nodded following along./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22252be7678dd6d4aa1c71798a8b9fce""Who are the other four teams?" Jimin asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4bdfdead835ca6663c20af41187a55c""There is BTS, EXO, SHINee, Super Junior, DAY6, and VIXX, but there is a soloist named Won Jong Jin, he is skilled in everything." Sehun said and Jimin opened his mouth in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db148197a09d7d9137872c37f80d0b7b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ello!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92917ac129fa2e3531f1576263b571f0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sorry/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"for/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"my/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"late/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"update,/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"recently/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"had/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"a/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"death/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"in/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"my/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"family/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"and/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"we/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"needed/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"to/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"arrange/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"stuff./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"was/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"planning/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"on/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"making/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"this/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"chapter/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"longer/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"but/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"decided/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"to/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"cut/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"it/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"short;/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"hope/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"you/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"guys/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"don't/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"mind./span/p 


	8. 8 The Retrieval PT 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b925723a1871382f869679d017c16504"Previously On The Bodyguard:/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fee7b3ca5f81007de2d67584fa4097d4"-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai HELP!" After Tao yelled a bunch of the EXO members including Kai, woke up and rushed over to hold Kyungsoo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well then, let's go and do what we must for today, and though I don't recommend doing this with that wound, well... wounds... I think this will help you." Myungsoo said looking at Jungkook and smiling. Jungkook smiled back at Myungsoo and they walked out of the hospital room and up to the roof; as soon as they walked out of the room, Taehyung opened his eyes.../p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6823a535c94f64ab9c7859c2502e3d74""What did he say?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "You've gotten better." Myungsoo said and Jungkook let out a laugh, but not a normal laugh... this laugh sent chills up and down Taehyung's spine, he doesn't know weather it was a good chill or a bad chill. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Because I'm your boss and I said so." Taehyung ordered but mentally slapped himself, thinking that he should've asked him to call him Taehyung instead of ordering him style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "What?!" He yelled and Myungsoo looked around and saw the cloth on the ground and picked it up. Myungsoo cautiously sniffed it but pulled his face away from the cloth style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Taehyung ran up the stairs and too Jungkook's hospital room. He slammed open the door and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Chloroform." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31f226419a3939757153310378c24e4d"-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Chapter 8: The Retrieval:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung stood beside the window with his hand clenched into a fist. He brought his hand up to his mouth and had a pissed look on his face. He bit on his finger nails thinking hard. It was raining out, no sun could be seen even though it was mid day, thunder wracked the sky and lightning lit up the grey clouds. The water hit the window softly as the wind pushed it in a different direction. The mansion that Taehyung cohabited in was eerily silent, the only sounds bouncing off the wall was that of his grandfather clock that sat at the end of that hallway. Jin, Suho and Xuimin still stood guard outside of Taehyung's room and Taehyung was thinking of a way to find Jungkook but out of the corner of his eye he saw huge groups of people walking towards the mansion. One person out of all of them Taehyung recognized and his name is Jung Taek-woon aka, Leo. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung began wondering what was going on when they entered the house. Taehyung opened the door to his room and took one step out before Jin stood in front of him pushing him back into his room. Taehyung pouted when Jin shut the door in his face, he then sat down on the floor and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Meanwhile downstairs was full of people sitting together. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why were we called here?" The leader of Super Junior, Leeteuk asked and Everyone looked at Nam style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nam Joon cleared his throat and stood up putting a grim look on his face which made everyone in the room tense style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jungkook has been Captured." Nam Joon said and Park Jae Hyung aka, Jae of DAY6 yelled out. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What?! How is that possible?!" They all seemed shocked by what they have been told, the next to speak out is Lee Tae-min aka Taemin of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How?" He asked and Myungsoo talked this style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He was knocked out with Chloroform." Myungsoo said and Taemin style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And you called us together to find Jungkook, Am I correct?" Cha Hak-yeon aka, N of VIXX asked and Nam Joon Nodded. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That is right. I wouldn't have called you all together if it wasn't serious. These people that we are up against aren't a joke. They almost killed Taehyung more than twice and every time Jungkook was there getting in their way, he was injured in some way each time and now they have had enough and captured him most likely to get the most skilled of us all out of the way." Nam Joon said and everyone style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lee Dong-hae, Aka Donghae of Super Junior spoke out. "What is your plan to get Jungkook back?" and Nam Joon opened his mouth to tell them his thoughts about how to get Jungkook back but then he saw Taehyung's leg sticking slightly out from behind a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We do nothing. He was weak and got himself captured, our priority is to protect Mr. Kim." Nam Joon said and everyone was shocked but Nam Joon pointed at Taehyung and they understood what he was doing. Then Taehyung burst out from behind the wall and strode up to Nam Joon and punched him in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How can you think so little of Jungkook?! Who is the youngest of you all!" Taehyung yelled furious. "You are all pathetic. I thought you all came here to plan something out and get Jungkook back but I guess I was wrong!" Taehyung yelled. "You all are just cheap bastards who only think about money. You don't care what happens to Jungkook at all!" he continued on. "I will get him back, with my own power and then I wont let any of you near him again!" Taehyung yelled steam rising out of his head never yelling this much before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6e3208657e742a995a84a159158fa6d"Taehyung turned and then walked out of the room and everyone was left in shock. Nam Joon held his cheek where Taehyung had punched him. He then shook his head and looked at the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Now, onto our plan to get Jungkook back." Nam Joon style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Meanwhile where Jungkook is at:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What do you want us to do with him boss?" One kidnapper asked a man who's face was shielded by the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The man sat with his legs crossed and was leaning against the chair he was sitting in. He un-crossed his legs and leaned forward, his face still hidden by the shadows, he grabbed Jungkook's hair and yanked his head backwards. Jungkook's eyes were closed and his breathing was soft, the man clicked his tongue and released Jungkook hard throwing the boy to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tie him up. No one is to do anything to this boy unless I say so." The man said and the kidnappers style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But boss." He said and in seconds the man was towering over style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No one touches him. Do I make myself clear fruitcake." The man said and the kidnapper nodded quickly. "Good." The man said before disappearing into the shadows. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The kidnappers took Jungkook to the back of the warehouse that they were at and tied him up in the air. In his sleep-like state Jungkook winced at the pain in his shoulders from the weight of being hung by his arms. Cold salty sweat rolled down Jungkook's face then slowly dropped to the floor. The ropes dug into Jungkook's wrists cutting them slightly. Since Jungkook was unconscious his full weight was put against his arms dislocating his shoulder. He woke up abruptly and bit his lip not wanting to scream in pain and seem weak. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Knowing that the position he was in wasn't good he used one arm and pulled himself for a short breath because while hanging by your arms the lungs don't get the air they should so you need to pull yourself up in order to breathe style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shit." Jungkook closed one eye and clenched his teeth. He let himself drop hurting his dislocated shoulder even more. He bit his lip again but much harder than last time making it style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Back with the groups: br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nam Joon explained the plan to the boys and sat style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you understand? Any questions?" Nam Joon asked and everyone shook their heads but, one person in the back who was asleep and woke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you going to tell us the plan?" The person asked and EXO face palmed themselves style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tao..." They all said together in whining like style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The panda rubbed the back of his neck nervously. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah haha, Sorry." He said softly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone rolled their eyes at him and Nam Joon continued style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"As I was going to say, lets go get or Maknae back." Nam Joon said finishing strong. Everyone agreed making some sort of agreement sound. Nam Joon stood and everyone followed suit. "We will need to take guard shifts, three people at a time to make sure Taehyung doesn't know what we're up to. so every hour we will switch people. Okay?" Nam Joon said and everyone agreed again. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Someone go tell the other three guarding right now." A random voice sounded out. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone turned around and saw Wong Jong Jin Aka, The style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jin hyung?!" Hak-yeon yelled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"N-sshi!" He also yelled and they hugged each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b05ef332f8ba28213de5d71b97706b97"Everyone just watched with amusement then they got serious. They went to the mansion's armory and started strapping themselves up with guns ammunition and Tao even grabbed a sword and nun chucks. They sent Im Jun Hyuk aka Junhyuk to tell the other three their plans. As he did so the others stood ready by the door and Junhyuk came down and got himself prepared also. He then joined the rest of them and they went through the back so Taehyung wouldn't have seen them going. Nam Joon led the group through the thick woods towards the back gate that hid in the thickets. They walked slowly but also with a pace, all of them knew Jungkook in someway and Jungkook meant something to all of them. In some way Jungkook has helped every one of them with their own conflicts and eternal hurting. They were all determined to find the boy and bring him home safely and some of them had stronger feelings towards the boy than style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They all strode through the forest like some kind of cult, wearing the same clothes and had the same glint in their eyes. Taking each stride with one person matching their steps. You could just imagine the sound of a ticking clock in the background. Their time was ticking down and they all knew that they had a very limited amount of time until the kidnappers ran out of things to do to Jungkook. Everyone had different thoughts running through their heads and none of them we really concerned about how much trouble they were going to get in once Mr. Kim finds out what they were doing. would actually want them to go get Jungkook like they are right now, heck he loved Jungkook to be exact; but he also loved his son at the same time, and he would always prioritize Taehyung over Jungkook. Now that isn't saying he doesn't want the son of bitches who took Jungkook to pay, no he isn't saying that AT all. He wants them to burn in the pits of hell and stabbed in the face with a knife. That is what he wants them to go through. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93f22641939948c72d1003e91916fa4e"He was actually thinking of what Jungkook is going through right at this moment, he has his arms behind his back while clenching his hands into fists. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I hope they get him back." He said and the person hidden in the shadows of the room bowed and spoke out. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"As do I." The man said and Mr. Kim style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah, you scared me Zelo." Mr. Kim said to Choi Jun-hong aka Zelo, member of B.A.P who specialize in of course, Sneaking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e8e39b01b456ea2b8d44da16b9acb11""I apologize Mr. Kim, that wasn't my intention." Jun-hong said to . br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's alright Zelo." said and smiled slightly before looking back outside the office and over the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /At this point the group reached the thicket and Nam Joon turned to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Once we pass this point there is no going back, if anyone would like to go back, leave now." Nam Joon said and everyone looked at each other then back to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We aren't leaving." Kim Won-sik aka Ravi of VIXX said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And that concludes this chapter. I'm sorry i'm such a slow style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-frowns-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I wish I was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Anyways moving style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Thanks for reading and I hope you'll wait for the next chapter coming out when I write it XD/p 


	9. 9 The Retrieval PT 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="768e90eb248b092e0b7a3067416fac3a"The group searched where Jungkook was taken for any clues as to where he would be. The only one who found something was the quiet Leo. He saw drag marks, well more like skid marks on the floor of the hospital. He followed them a little ways while the group was searching and it lead him to tire tracks in the mud since it rained that day. He quickly walked back to the group and tried speaking out but since when he speaks, he speaks low; no one could hear him. This ticked Leo off and he flipped N over and everyone looked at him spooked. They all looked at him and was quiet so that they can hear him style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I found skid marks that lead to tire tracks." Leo said softly and pointed at the skid mark. Everyone followed where Leo had pointed and they all reached the end within a few seconds. They all looked around for another track and down the road they saw Taehyung. Jimin gasped when he saw Taehyung and Taehyung turned to them. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Did you really think you ditch me and leave me in the dark?" Taehyung asked them, and a few people stepped out of the shadows. Leo smacked his face softly when he saw Jin, Suho and Xuimin step into the lamp light. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You told him didn't you." Won Jin asked popping out of nowhere scaring Hoseok so much he was already up a tree complaining about how he hit his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It wasn't on purpose Won Jinnie, we were speaking together and I accidentally said it too loud and he heard us." Xuimin apologized bowing. Jin and Suho did the same since they were also at fault or at least thats how they felt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d0a8045a28b02005ab4d76cfcab8c8c"Everyone sighed. "Well there goes our plan." Nam Joon said and everyone laughed a little but stopped when Jin glared at them. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, we need a new plan." Jin said placing his hand out open with his other arm beneath his elbow. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone gathered together, even Taehyung; creating a circle. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So, what do you guys plan?" Taemin asked. Nam Joon, Seokjin and Jong Jin all were thinking of something. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We know Jungkook was taken, but we don't know by who he was taken, if we find out who took him we can find out where he was taken by interrogating one of the people." A soft voice sounded out and when everyone turned towards it the persons orange hair stood out to everyone style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"J-j-j-Jiyong!" Jimin freaked out at seeing the person he's had a crush on for the longest time. The 27 year old walked up to Jimin and covered his mouth. While everyone was shocked by his intelligence and it was like he could read their minds because he started style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm from the SAAIT." Jiyong said and some of the people who knew what it stood for nodded and the rest of them were dumbfounded. "It stands for Special Analysis And Intelligence Team." Jiyong said with a dead panned style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ohhhh." Most of them said all together. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jiyong uncovered Jimin's mouth after his brain exploded from staring at Jiyong to much. He then pulled out his laptop from the bag he had on his back and opened it typing extremely style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So, we know that he was picked up in Black Dodge Ram 3500 ." Jiyong said then Jin halted style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wait how do you know that? We never figured out or said what kind of car it is." He said and Jiyong pointed to the tire style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The trek of the tire is wide. There for it is a 215-65r15 Vogue Wide Trac Touring II Tire which belongs to a truck, and most importantly, I interviewed or interrogated everyone in this neighbor hood and they said a black truck with a ram on the front so I assumed its a 3500. Anymore questions?" Jiyong stated then asked and everyone were blinking their eyes in disbelief. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wow, he's good." Jong Jin said and Jiyong style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Awe I'm getting recognition from my Boyfriend how sweet." He laughed and Jong Jin burst red. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shh!" He covered Jiyongs mouth and Jimin style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay, so look up everyone who has a Black Dodge Ram 3500 around Seoul, there shouldn't be that many considering I don't think people here like trucks." Nam Joon style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Already finished. There are only 3 people in Seoul who own that kind of truck." Jiyong said typing. "The first person is Block B's Zico." Jiyong said then br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You can scratch him of the list, he works in IT in Taehyungs company." He said and Jiyong style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The second one is Seon Joon." Jiyong said then continued. "And the third one is Oh Jung Kyu." He finished and Hoseok snapped his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Seon Joon is the one, I know Jung Kyu, and its definitely not him. I've never heard of Seon Joon before." He said thinking then Sungjin opened his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I do. Back in College there was a person named Park Seon Joon and he confessed to Jungkook, but Jungkook turned him down because he was dating.." Sungjin said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58d1f839b0bfd4ef6fb58ae1139fe122""I remember that too, then he tried confessing to the person Jungkook was dating to steal him away from Jungkook to make Jungkook jealous but that person also turned him down and he vowed to get them both some day." Suho style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Find out where this person lives immediately." Taehyung commanded and Jiyong style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"On it boss." He said then Taehyung turned to everyone style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We need to divide into teams, The Retrieving team, The Assault Team and the Diversion Team." Taehyung said and they were trying to decide which team each person would be on. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jae, Jimin, Lay, Suho, Ken, Tao, Wonpil, Leeteuk, Heechul, Myungsoo, Young K, Luhan, Kris, Hongbin and Eunhyuk you Guys will be the Assault team." Taehyung said and no one objected to his orders. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Taemin, Sungjin, Donghae, Hoseok, Xuimin, Hyuk, Siwon, Hak-yeon, Nam Joon, Kai, Dowoon, Key, Sehun, Yesung, Jiyong and Shindong you guys are the Distraction team." Taehyung stated and everyone nodded. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Now, For the Retrieving team, Kyuhyun, Onew, Jong Jin, Ravi, Junhyeok, Leo, Sungmin, Jin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jonghyun, Kangin, Suga, Ryeowook, Hangeng and I will be the Retrieving team." He said naming everyone out and everyone nodded and said the same thing at the same time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90a800613460a308520ec77d3c441cd5""Yes Sir!" They saluted then got together in their groups to form a plan on what to do when the time came down to attack the holding place of Jungkook. Taehyung watched over them style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The leaves rustled blowing the cold winds through Taehyung'g green and brown locks of hair. Taehyung lifted his head slightly upwards and closed his eyes as the air blew around. Gearing himself for battle he enjoyed the quick moment of peace before snapping his eyes open and bringing his head back down staring ahead of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lets move out!" He yelled and started walking ahead of everyone and the teams got in a three lines with the members of each team in their own line and they walked silently behind Taehyung as he went down the street the moon illuminating the road. Taehyung put his hands in his jacket pocket and continued style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The only sounds you could hear were the rustling of the trees, the chirping of the crickets and the sounds of their footsteps on the cold cement. Each and every one of them were focused and pissed. Not only was their leader taken, he is their friend, ally, brother. He meant something special to each of them and none of them will stop until they bring Jungkook back home. Even if it meant dying they would each die for him, they have their own reasons, all 44 of them do, even Taehyung which makes 45. The only thing that was on Taehyung's mind at that exact moment was getting Jungkook home safe and sound, he doesn't know why but these images of Jungkook smiling kept flying through his mind, he doesn't know where they came from or why he has these in his head, he's never seen Jungkook smiling, well he has but it wasn't at him and in these pictures he's smiling at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A flash interrupted Taehyung's thoughts and he looked up at the sky. It started to downpour hard and lightning crackled in the sky while thunder rolled overhead. They all looked up at the sky and lightning hit the trees behind them making the tree roar into flames. They all took a few steps away from the tree not wanting to get burned then another tree caught fire. They started walking again ignoring the forest going up in flames. The grey skies and the burning forest clashed in colors as lightning flashed through the sky. Their hair started sticking to their faces and necks as the rain poured on them. The water in the puddles splashed against their legs as they walked through the lawn of the warehouse where they are keeping Jungkook. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They reached the warehouse and didn't even knock on the door. Rudeee. They walked inside and was confronted by a group of gangsters. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well well, look who decided to show up." The gangster at the front said and Taehyung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shut up fruit cake no one cares about you. Tell me. Where is Seon Joon?" Taehyung looks around and Jin, Jonghyun, Kangin,Tao, Wonpiland Donghae laughed while everyone else style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who do you think you're talking to fucking prick?!" Fruit Cake style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No one important." Kyuhyun said who was standing on the right side of Taehyung but a little to the back. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm not telling you where boss is! Get 'em boys!" He yelled and everyone started attacking the group. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Then the group split into their own groups, the Assault, Distraction and the retrieval team. The assault started attacking them and when another group of men showed up the Distraction team did what they were told to, they started Distracting the group of men, meanwhile the Retrieval Team went around the men and when some of them tried attacking them they formed a little barrier around Taehyung and kicked and punched them off. They slowly made their way to the other side of the warehouse cautiously; not wanting to run into any trip wires or mines these sadistic bastards might have put out. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung saw a glitter in the distance. He cautiously looked around a box and held up his hands like he was holding a gun and when he registered that his body took this form a memory came back. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was dimly lit. There was the smell of rust, iron, mold, and gunpowder in the place. Taehyung stood behind a wall with someone standing behind him instructing him. Taehyung turned towards the person but the face was blurry. He could faintly make out the sound of the voice. The person showed him how to hold the gun then demonstrated how to cover corners then he instructed Taehyung to give it a try and when Taehyung did a metal bad guy for shooting targets popped up and Taehyung immediately shot it and he turned towards the man. The man gave Taehyung a wide smile and placed a small kiss on Taehyung's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung shook his head remembering the lingering touch of the mans lips on his; then he felt a hand on his shoulder. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Boss, are you okay? You spaced out." Baekhyun said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung brought his hands down from his lips and nodded then rounded the corner walking toward the glimmer. Then he abruptly stopped having the boys run into style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why did you stop?" Onew said and Taehyung held up his hand shushing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I thought I heard something." Taehyung said and everyone in then Retrieving team stayed quiet. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung could hear a faint grunt coming from the slightly lit space infront of them. Taehyung motioned them to walk slowly and they did just as they were told. Taehyung could see an arm a little and blood stained on it. As they walked a little further he could see the black locks of Jungkook's hair, then he finally saw Jungkook's face. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jungkook!" He yelled and raced over to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung grabbed the ropes around Jungkook's wrists and was about to cut them when the sound of a gun being cocked went off and he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Uh Uh, Taehyungie, I can't let you do that." A mysterious person was covered in shadows and a silver .357 Magnum shined in the light. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook lifted his bloodied and bruised face towards Taehyung. His lips were chapped from being dehydrated, his eyes looked tired, his stitches ripped open, his hair was tussled about, and he barely had any strength left in him. Taehyung hated this look. He hated seeing Jungkook this way. Taehyung turned his attention to the gun that was pointed at him and the person standing behind it. The other boys went to take a step forward but Taehyung raised his hand to tell them to hold their position and they stood down. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You took my property. I'm just here to get it back Seon Joon." Taehyung said and Seon Joon laughed stepping out of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Very impressive Taehyung." He tilted his head sadistically and cracked his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook started moving his wrists stealthily. Jungkook knew that Seon Joon wouldn't let Taehyung live. When Taehyung went to untie Jungkook before Seon Joon showed up he handed Jungkook a kunai knife and Jungkook started cutting the ropes on his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I've been watching you two for a very long time. You broke Jungkook's poor heart though. I wont let you hurt him again." Seon Joon says and Taehyung is confused by this but doesn't show it. Taehyung has his hands up as Seon Joon walks closer to him. Jungkook cut through one of the ropes and is working on the others and Seon Joon places his gun to Taehyung's temple. "I could kill you right now." "But that wouldn't be any fun just ending your pain like that. I'm going to take my time with you." Seon Joon says crazily and pulls out a dagger from his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook's eyes widened when he saw the dagger and fought against his restraints. He clenched his teeth together then screamed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't you dare lay a fucking finger on his head Seon Joon!" Jungkook had a glint in his eyes as stared down Seon Joon; the ropes digging into his wrists cutting them and burning them from the fiber the rope was made from. Blood trickled from his mouth as his teeth dug into his gums from him clenching down so hard. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Or you'll do what?! Hmm?! You're tied up." Seon Joon said but then Jungkook's restraints snapped as soon as Seon Joon put the dagger up to Taehyung's throat and Jungkook raced over to them grabbing the Dagger with his bare hand cutting it and he glared at Seon Joon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="961601c0193ef0402c94ec442103c3c1"Seon Joon looked up at Jungkook and was discouraged by the look in Jungkook's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How can you do that Jungkook?" He asked and his arms fell to his side. "He hurt you on multiple occasions and forgot all about you but you can still..." He drops the Dagger and takes a few steps style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All of a sudden a huge series of explosions went off. Everyone looked up even the ones fighting. Jungkook looked at Seon Joon but Seon Joon was just as confused as the rest of them. Jungkook turned towards everyone and went into commander style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Everyone get out now! Run!" He yelled and they all did as they were trained in situations like this. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook grabbed Seon Joon's and Taehyung's wrists and he ran with them. Explosions went off everywhere, one on the right then on the left, one behind and one over head. It was a never ending rain of explosions. Jungkook feared for Taehyung and Seon Joon's safety. He thought that even though Seon Joon took him, they were once comrades...friends.. at Jungkook's fathers academy. They were almost to the exit when an explosion knocked them all off their feet. Seon Joon went flying outside but Taehyung and Jungkook only fell a little ways. Taehyung had debris stuck in his leg and he screamed when he tried to move. Jungkook shook his head to clear his vision of the blurriness and crawled over to Taehyung. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Explosions kept going off and Taehyung passed out from the pain. Jungkook tried dragging Taehyung out but with his injured shoulder he couldn't and he fell. The explosions were getting closer and Jungkook knew at that rate they were going to die so he did what any person would do for the person they love. Jungkook covered Taehyung with his body./p 


	10. 10 Still Alive?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31f087e9523a5dd010f63c9214bccc6e"The sound of crumbling rocks and metal falling echoed off the destroyed walls and empty grounds of the warehouse. The cracks in the floor and the distant sound of sirens wailing through the city limits of Seoul and the hurried footsteps of everyone from outside running in. You could faintly make out grunts as they made their way through the rubble that was once a warehouse. They searched for the two people who couldn't make it out of the warehouse on time. They pushed through the rubble calling out for the two, but since the warehouse is still unstable from the explosions they could only call so loud. They all searched different area's around the warehouse but no one could seem to find the two. Ki-bum stopped when he heard a noise and he yelled for the others to be style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Quiet! I heard something!" He holds up his hand that he had curled into a fist. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c23fc9f2bb42487193190a09ad00e934"There was a faint sound of a rock repeatedly hitting the ground. When Tao heard the sound he raced over to the sound tripping slightly and started digging through the debris, cutting his fingers and scraping under his fingernails. He was screaming for Jungkook and Taehyung; the others came over and helped him pull away the debris. They kept pulling the debris and then Yoongi spotted a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I see a hand!" He yells and everyone pulls harder ignoring the cuts and bruises they were getting on their style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They were still pulling debris away an hour later. That's when Seon Joon ordered his men that were still able to function to help move the debris and he himself helped move the debris. It was another ten minutes until they got up to the shoulder. The shoulder was bloodied and it was hard to tell who the blood was from. After they pulled away more debris they could faintly make out a black shirt among the shadows cast from the debris. They kept pulling at the rocks taking little breaks switching out one person for another. The only one who never stopped digging was Tao; even with his fingernails breaking and being pushed into his fingers, he never once complained about it and kept pulling the debris off of Taehyung and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d18d4650208b53487fcd5663d75e7c4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"똥 /span/font^Shit^ !" /spanTao yelled when it seemed like the debris was never ending. He finally made contact with Jungkook's back and he grabbed his shirt and pulled him out carefully. He Then handed Jungkook to Sehun and picked up Taehyung carefully as well. Taehyung had blood all over his shirt and Tao quickly checked his body for wounds but when he found none he started to wonder where the blood came from but then it hit him... He turned around slowly to Jungkook who was laying unconscious a few feet away. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tao crawled over to him and checked his face first and when he saw no wounds he let out a breath of relief but when he saw blood pooling he turned Jungkook over and lifted his shirt and gasped covering his mouth. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A huge gash went from his right shoulder blade all the way down to his tailbone. There was a deep puncture wound where a piece of metal debris was lodged in. Tao gently touched the piece of metal and Jungkook screamed, still unconscious. Tao looked up with tears in his eyes at everyone that was watching. Soon the sirens that were distant only an hour ago were now right outside and the paramedics came running in. One got a spine board and carefully picked Jungkook up and put him on it, then they lifted the spine board and put it on the gurney and wheeled him off to the ambulance, then they came back for Taehyung. They picked him up bridal style and carried him to the ambulance and laid him on the floor carefully just in case something was wrong with him eternally. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The police questioned the gang. They explained everything and Seon Joon gave himself up and was taken away in a swat car along with the members of his gang. Jungkook and Taehyung were sped away after the paramedic closed the door. The gang followed behind them in separate swat cars; once Jin showed his badge to the cops the cops bowed to the whole gang and offered them rides. They all were used to Jungkook getting hurt by now. He got hurt one way or another everyday; but he was never hurt like this. He was always careful not to put himself in a life threatening situation but, ever since Taehyung started paying attention to him he kept forgetting how to protect himself. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /One by one the members came into the emergency room and sat in the waiting room. Taehyung was wheeled out after an hour and they took him to a private room. Half of the group followed and the other half stayed in the waiting room. The doctor walked up to Jae and bowed then pulled up his chart. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It seems Mr. Kim here only suffered a minor concussion and from what the police have explained it is my understanding that Mr. Jungkook had shielded Mr. Kim from the blast, and they must have fallen so, I'm assuming that the trauma Mr. Kim had suffered was from the fall." The Doctor style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I've seen Mr. Jungkook almost every week." He looks at Jae in the eye. "The others already know me. My name is Tuan Yi Eun, but you can just call me Mark." He bows again in greeting and waves his hand before the others could introduce themselves. "I already know all of your names, Jeon told me." He said and the others just nodded and then Yoongi came forward a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Can you explain his condition to us?" He asked and Mark looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I already explained his condition, were you not listening?" He asked back and Yoongi slapped his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I mean Jungkook's condition Mark." Yoongi said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh right." Mark said and he shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid I can't give you any details." He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It would be nice to know but I guess you also have rules to follow." Hyuk said and Mark style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"sadly yes." Mark says and his pager goes off and when he looks at it he goes white. "I'm sorry I have to go." He says quickly and leaves towards Jungkook's operating room. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The others looked at each other and the ones in the waiting room got worried when Mark sped past them and into the operating room. After a few hours of Jungkook still in the operating room and other patients being rolled in and out of the room, most of the group went home to sleep. While Seokjin held Namjoon's hand leaning his head on his shoulder, Tao and Kai snuggled on the floor, Onew and Key were watching a movie together and Jimin sat next to Taehyung with his head in his hands. Jimin was the last one to take watch over Taehyung. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The sliding doors that led into the operating room opened and the doctor walked up to Onew with his face mask still on. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm sorry to tell you but the patient has passed away." He bowed in apology and Onew dropped his snack and got tears in his eyes and the others woke up. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"J-Jungkook d-d-died?" Onew said tears sliding down his face and the others shook and also had tears in their style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wait, you're not the guardians of Sunji Tohama?" The doctor said taking off his face mask. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"W-who?" Onew said and the doctor apologized a bunch of times. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm so sorry, the nurse said there were a bunch of people waiting for Sunji Tohama, I thought you were them." He said and Key pointed across the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They are over there." He said holding Onew close who was crying uncontrollably. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jungkook is still in surgery." The doctor said before going over to the other family. Onew kept crying and Key kept comforting style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Damn doctors." Key said rubbing Onew's back. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah, but at least we know that Jungkook is doing fine." Jin said and the others nodded and Key looked Onew in the face and wiped his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shh, Everything is okay, Jungkook is doing okay." He says and places a light kiss on Onew's lips and Onew kisses back style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"OOOhhh we got some action in here." Jin says and Everyone laughs, even Onew. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh please, don't act like you don't give him some sugar in your off time. We can all hear you at the dorm, I'm surprised your bed hasn't broken through your wall yet." Jimin said coming from nowhere and Jin style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oooh Would you like some ice for that burn?" Key asked and Everyone style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mark came out of the operating room covered in sweat and had blood on his scrubs. He looked tired and he walked over to the shower room. Everyone watched him as he vanished out of sight. They looked at each other and sat quietly after that. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After a few more hours everyone had fallen asleep and Ken came back to the hospital and took over watch for Jimin. Yoongi also came back and Jimin laid his head in Yoongi's lap and slept while Yoongi played with his hair and hummed. Mark walked out of the on call room and sat beside Yoongi and Jimin. The light for the operating room went off and The doctors rolled out an empty gurney. Yoongi noticed and called over one of the operating surgeons. The doctor walked over to him and Yoongi asked..br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where is the patient you were operating on?" He asked and the doctor fixed his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm afraid I cannot tell you sir." The doctor bows and walks off quickly and Yoongi bites his nail. He then looks at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I can't tell you, they kicked me out, all I know was he flat lined when they kicked me out." He said not knowing where Jungkook was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shit." A voice sounded off and Yoongi looked up to see a lively Taehyung standing only a few feet style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing:  
border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /AND THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IS JUNGKOOK ALIVE?! STAY TUNED TO FIND style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /MUWAHAHAHA../p 


	11. 11 Fragments

p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a01db77730cb868b642eeb80927d12fa"He woke up shortly after Ken took over for Jimin. He had a slight headache, it was in the back of his head like a bell that goes off on a timer; but in his instance it was a bell that went off whenever he woke up. He groaned and sat up slowly in the bed, which startled Ken and he fell out of his chair. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ken hyung?" Taehyung asked rubbing his eyes and Ken rubbed his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes Taehyunggie." Ken said sitting back in the chair and Taehyung yawned then stretched, but stopped when he remembered being under the debris. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ken... where's Jungkook?" Taehyung asked looking Ken in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Um... he went into surgery hours ago." Ken said rubbing his neck looking style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung had a shocked look on his face but said nothing. He rubbed his arm and felt a soft cloth that hung over his shoulders and he took it off and looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ken... who's is this?" He said showing Ken the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jungkook's; He woke up as they were putting him into the ambulance and he held out the jacket to the paramedic telling him to put it on you so you won't get cold." Ken said and Taehyung pulled the jacket and hugged it; as if it was Jungkook. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He'll be okay right?" Taehyung asked and Ken nodded a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He'll be okay Taehyung." Ken said and Taehyung nodded back a little. There was a short silence when Taehyung stood up. "Where are you going?" Ken style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm going to go see the others downstairs." Taehyung said and he pulled the Jacket on pulling it around himself comfortingly then he walked down the stairs to the first floor and was about to call out to Yoongi who he saw was still awake but stopped when he saw the doctors roll out an empty bed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He stood a yard away from Yoongi and he heard the doctor tell Yoongi that he can't tell him where Jungkook was. Taehyung squeezed the jacket and walked towards them a little and watched as the doctor walked past style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shit." Taehyung said looking back to the group. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Taehyung!" Jimin sat up really fast hearing Taehyung's voice and he ran over to Taehyung so fast people would think he had teleported. Jimin crashed into Taehyung hugging style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jimin?" Taehyung asked and Jimin squeezed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Never scare us again." Jimin said and Taehyung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I won't. At least it wasn't a car accident this time." Taehyung said and Jimin pulled back a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You remember?" Jimin said and Taehyung shook his head. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I only remember fragments of the accident." He said and Jimin looked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh." Jimin said disheartened but then pulled Taehyung over to the rest of the group who were now style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Just then a hand grabbed Taehyung's shoulder and he jumped trying to fight the person that grabbed his shoulder but the others pulled on Taehyung. The person winced at the pain in his back and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung heard the whine and turned around to look at the person and his eyes widened a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jungkook?!" They all yelled together and Jungkook rubbed the back of his head style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I had a meeting to attend to." Jungkook said smiling and the others besides Taehyung knew what he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung started hitting Jungkook's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Idiot." He said punching Jungkook's chest. "Dummy." He said hitting again and he started to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Taehyung?" The others saw this and stood style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Never shield me again you big dummy!" He yelled sliding down to the floor hugging his knees and Jungkook looked at the group of friends dazed but then he then bent down and played with Taehyung's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I will always shield you." Jungkook said. "There will be no stopping me." Jungkook also said but then he stood up. "Let's go home. I'm tired of always being in the hospital." He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come on." Jin said pulling everyone to their feet. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung wrapped the Jacket around his shoulders tighter and Jungkook noticed which put a tiny smile on his face. Jungkook lay in the back seats of the large van that the Ken drove back to the hospital when he took over for Jimin. Jin drove, Namjoon sat in the front seat; while Ken, Jimin, Yoongi, Onew, Key, Mark and Taehyung sat in the middle. Taehyung looked back at Jungkook only to find that he was sleeping. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mark took off his coat and placed it over Jungkook so he wouldn't get cold. Taehyung watched Mark with cold eyes. Mark noticed this; and he said "I'm just thinking of Jungkook's health. The last thing Jungkook needs is to catch a cold." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung nodded his head in agreement and looked away from Mark but watched Jungkook from the mirror attached to the seat in front of him. Jungkook slept relatively peacefully but he had the occasional twitch or whine. Taehyung thought as he watched him 'he looks like a puppy' and he smiled. The others were silent most of the drive before Onew turned on the radio turning the once quiet car into a Big Bang fiesta. There were arm's flying everywhere, harmonized voices singing along to the song and heads bouncing. The only people not having a fun time were Taehyung and Jungkook; because Taehyung was too busy watching Jungkook sleep, to even notice. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /There was a slight bump and Jungkook sat up when he felt it. He looked around and the only person paying attention was Taehyung and noticing Jungkook awake; Taehyung moved to the back seats with Jungkook./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51d25aa67b9966f615080017591fbdaa"Taehyung was silent for a while before he opened his mouth slightly turning his head towards Jungkook. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"This may sound weird but... Do you have... a birth mark on your... umm... butt?" Taehyung asked and all of a sudden the entire car got silent. Jungkook looked up from his phone and looked Taehyung in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No." He said simply even though he was lying, he in fact had a birthmark on his butt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /For some reason, Jungkook did not want Taehyung to remember who he was. He had this feeling deep inside him that kept telling him that Taehyung shouldn't know. There were things in their past that was not pleasant and Jungkook didn't want Taehyung remembering all of the terrible things that had happened to him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook looked at Mark after looking down for a while. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm going to borrow your coat hyung." He said and then he looked at Jin who was driving. "Stop at the normal place." He said again before going silent and Jin nodded; he drove a little ways more but then pulled the van to a stop and Jungkook climbed over everybody to get out of the van. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung just watched Jungkook get out and blinked. He watched Jungkook walk off until he couldn't see him anymore and Jin started to drive again. Taehyung looked at Jin and was about to ask him where Jungkook went but Jin stopped him before he even began. "It's none of your business Mr. Kim". Jin turned the wheel pulling down another street and Taehyung huffed falling back into the seat. He wanted to ask more but the glare Jin had sent him, put chills down Taehyung's back. He stayed quiet after that and the boys started to dance and sing again. Taehyung just watched them silently and he got a quick headache and a vision flashed into his mind. It had the whole 7 people in it. They were having pillow fights, one person was obscured by shadows and Taehyung couldn't see who it was. All 7 people were laughing and one got hit hard which made him fall into the couch but he kept laughing. Another laugh cut through all of the others and the laugh seemed so familiar but also distant. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung shook his head to get rid of the image and the sound of the laugh then he saw that no one had paid attention; but he wasn't bothered by this, he was actually happy no one was paying any mind to him. He laid his head back upon the seat and closed his eyes then slowly drifted into a light slumber. Everyone quieted down when Yoongi had noticed and silenced them. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jin eventually pulled into the Kim estate and drove up to the front steps of the mansion. Jimin picked Taehyung up carefully and carried him inside after the others had gotten out of the van. Taehyung slept with his head rested on Jimin's chest and Jimin took him to his room. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /While back with Jungkook, he sat and looked at three gravestones. Each one was a family member, his dad, his mom, and his little sister, Yunji. He always blamed himself for their deaths and even his brother did, the only one he can't blame himself for was Yunji. She had died due to Anemia and the cancer she had; her red blood cell count went to low and when the hospital went to give her a blood transfusion the bag burst and when they finally noticed it was too late... she had passed away that night because the cancer killed the rest of her white blood cells and the red withered away when the white blood cells had gone. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook was practically alone in the world. He could rely on everyone he had for friends but he had no mom or dad anymore. Not that he cared much but he always found himself sitting in front of their graves whenever something bad had happened or if he was conflicted. He replayed Taehyung's accident in his mind repeatedly. The blood from his head, the broken ribs, the bone that had pushed through his skin by his ankle, the faint breathing, the slight pained chest movements every time Taehyung had breathed, as he was unconscious Taehyung couldn't feel the pain of any of his injuries... Jungkook could only feel the pain of a piece of the car running through his skin and scraping slightly past his heart, he tried to move towards Taehyung but the metal was still attached to the car which made Jungkook scream as it hit a nerve. Some bystander had called the police and the sirens started to ring through the streets, but all of Jungkook's attention was on Taehyung. Jungkook reached out his hand and grabbed Taehyungs in his and squeezed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook eventually passed out from blood loss but he kept a tight grip on Taehyungs hand. When the paramedics arrived they pried their hands apart and Jungkook's hand hit the ground with a light thump. Since Taehyung wasn't attached to anything they pulled him to the Ambulance first. The paramedics had to cut through the metal on the car to partially free Jungkook. They had to keep the metal in Jungkook so he wouldn't bleed out. They put him in another Ambulance and raced off to the nearest hospital quickly, they called Jungkook's dad only telling him that Jungkook got stabbed but, as he raced over the roads have gotten foggy and he kept driving faster and faster but then his car went over sunset bridge. He passed out after his head hit the glass breaking it and passed away due to suffocation. The police only got a call a few hours later about it and they pulled the car out of the water. Jbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook and Taehyung were still in surgery. Mark had been having problems with Jungkook since the metal shard was so close to his heart; when Mark pulled out the metal he quickly stitched up the artery and nerve that was struck by the metal. They had to take a little bit of time to repair muscle that had been torn; but they had Jungkook out in the next hour, as for Taehyung, he was still in surgery. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The surgeon working on Taehyung had to fix his broken rib bones and suture some of the torn ligaments in his stomach; they had popped the bone back into place in his ankle and sutured the inside of his ankle to keep the bone in place and then sutured the outside of his ankle. After all of that they had to find the source of the bleeding on Taehyung's head and when they did they quickly closed the wound. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook was unconscious for a few days after that. Taehyung woke up after a day but he didn't remember Jungkook at all. The doctors showed Taehyung a picture of Jungkook since from what the paramedics told them, Jungkook wouldn't let go of Taehyungs hand; but when they showed the picture Taehyung said; "I don't know him. Who is he?" then the doctors looked at each other. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Later on when the doctors showed Jungkook Taehyung's picture he said; "That's Kim Taehyung. He's my boyfriend." The doctors looked at each other again then conversed within themselves and then turned to Jungkook and told him the news about his boyfriend. Instead of fighting to get past them to go see Taehyung like they expecting him too, Jungkook just sat quietly for a second and let out a shaky breath. "I see." all Jungkook said before he went silent again. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The doctors waited for something to come from Jungkook; but when nothing came from him, they left the room to go attend to their other patients. Jungkook sat in the same position that the doctors left him in and he looked outside to the water falling on the tinted glass of his hospital room, and not even an hour later the doctors came back to tell Jungkook of his father's death; and again, he didn't act out how they expected him too. All Jungkook did was thank them then leave the room to go to see his father's ashes that the hospital put inside a glass box along with other people's ashes. Jungkook picked a flower up from a flower stand that was outside the room. He placed his left hand under his right wrist and pinned the flower onto the glass. He bowed to the ashes and sat on a bench that was placed in front of the many ashes in front of him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He felt a sharp pain in his injured shoulder as his little brother had punched him in the arm. Jungkook clenched his teeth to stop from yelling out, and held his arm. He then looked up to see a tiny Jung Hyun crying, at this point, Jung Hyun was only 13 and Jungkook was 15. Jung Hyun cursed at Jungkook many times over and punched him in the Jaw which sent Jungkook flying into a glass case, which shattered upon contact and sent glass shards into Jungkook's back. Jungkook passed out from the pain and Jung Hyun looked at his fist style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jung Hyun ran away and a nearby doctor heard the crash rushing over to help Jungkook, and this doctor was Mark, who was a friend of Jungkook's for a while. He picked up Jungkook and put him on one of the trauma room beds. He started to pull out the glass and when he saw that Jungkook's suture came undone from the surgery. He sutured it up again and wrapped a huge bandage around Jungkook's body to keep the gauze in place. He picked up a towel and wiped Jungkook's sweat. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Not that long after Mark heard about Taehyung's forced Amnesia and Jungkook's dad's death and looked at the small petite kid who was unconscious. Jung Hyun came back to the hospital to visit his dad's ashes the next day and Mark confronted him about why he hit Jungkook and Jung Hyun told Mark that his dad's death was Jungkook's fault and that he was never going to forgive Jungkook for killing their dad. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When Jungkook woke up, he felt like his whole world was crumbling. He lost the only people important to him all in a day. He had nothing left. He felt numb. The world was now black and white to him; there was no color in his eyes. Only Shadows. The only thing he could feel was the strength he needed to go on. He knew that Jung Hyun blamed him but Jung Hyun needed Jungkook. Taehyung didn't need Jungkook anymore but Taehyung's father loved Jungkook like Jungkook was one of his own, in fact, Jungkook was supposed to be one of Taehyung's father's children... Taehyung and Jungkook were supposed to get married in a few months. And yes it seems like it's too early but Taehyung was 17 turning 18 and if he didn't get married soon, he was going to have to marry a rival company's daughter, neither Taehyung's father nor Taehyung wanted that so Taehyung proposed to Jungkook and Jungkook agreed and so did Jungkook's father; but then everything went awry. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook in present time, started to play with the ring he always had with him. On the inside of the ring was a engraving 'Thou heart belong to Taehyung' was what it said and Taehyung had a similar ring that he kept inside his jewelry box that said 'Thou heart belong to Jungkook' and Taehyung often looked at the ring but never saw the engraving. Jungkook twisted the ring on the necklace while sitting in front of his mother's grave. They moved Jungkook's dad's ashes from the glass box to a grave next to his Daughters and wife's. Jungkook propped himself up against his mother's grave and fell asleep feeling the warmth of his mom. He always felt like they were watching over him and would keep him alive in serious situations, like the car crash, the bombing, the stabbing, the warehouse, the shooting, the drowning; Jungkook has had a lot of near death experiences. He survived them all though by some unknown miracle. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook woke up a few hours later. He bowed to his family leaving the cemetery and he literally bumped into Jung Hyun on his way out. When Jungkook noticed who it was he looked away and bowed before trying to walk away but Jung Hyun Grabbed Jungkook's arm. "I'm sorry." Jung Hyun said and Jungkook who was shocked by this; lifted his head. "It's been three years since dad died and I needed someone to blame to let my anger off on." Jung Hyun said and he looked Jungkook in the eyes. Then he pulled Jungkook into a really tight hug. "I missed you." Jung Hyun said and Jungkook started crying. It shocked Jung Hyun to see and hear Jungkook crying. "Whats wrong hyung?" He looked Jungkook over and Jungkook cried harder. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I.. have been holding everything in for three years, I didn't want to seem weak so I never cried... I had no one to cry to." Jungkook said in between his hiccups and then he sank to his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jung Hyun knelt down and pulled Jungkook to him to comfort him. Jungkook kept crying in the middle of the cemetery and after an hour of crying Jungkook passed out from exhaustion. Jung Hyun carried him to Jung Hyun's car and Jung Hyun drove him back to Taehyung's estate. When Jung Hyun pulled into the drive way and up the drive way, he saw everybody sitting on the steps of the house. They were chatting and some were sleeping with blankets and when they saw Jung Hyun pull up the drive way they woke everyone up and walked down to his car. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When Jung Hyun exited his car he was bombarded with questions. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Is Jungkook okay?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Was he hurt again?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Did he get into another accident?" It went from Tao to Sungjin to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No Jungkook is fine, he finally broke down today, he's asleep." Jung Hyun said and everyone went silent. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What do you mean he 'finally broke down today'?" Taehyung said out of nowhere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd1e15f1548de78e2bdf1501aad3a0c9"-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kkut!/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The End of Fragments ^^, I worked a little hard to finish this chapter in the last week. I came up with a twisted plot twist but I can't tell you what it is :P/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p 


	12. 12 A Long Memory

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd5b0ba75b2f57c9911c623690382940"They were running through a field of flowers. Smiling at each other and calling out each others names. These two boys were 7 and 9, you're right. It's Jungkook and Taehyung. They ran through the field of flowers chasing each other playing a tiny game of tag. They were having fun until their parents called them in for dinner, they lived next door you see, The Kim's and the Jeon's were not friends, they did not like each other, but, they allowed their son's to play together, since they were both elite kids they were not liked by everyone else, so all they had was each style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That's not saying that later on they wouldn't make any friends, they will actually, the problem was, would they separate from each other in the future.. That's what their parents had in their minds at the moment. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The boys turned smiling to their parents and said goodbye running to them. When they went inside Jungkook stared at the wall separating him and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Appa, why do you not like the kimz?'" Jungkook asked slurring his words a little since he was still a kid. His father looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I honestly don't know. It's been that way for as long as I can remember." He said and his wife put her hand on his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Then why don't you guyz make up?" He said popping his lip at the 'Make up' part. Jungkook's father looked at him in the eyes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm willing too, but they have to be also." He said and Jungkook brought his finger to his mouth nodding his head. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook yawns as it was late and he was tired and his mom smiled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I see little Kookie is tired." She said picking him up as he started nodding off. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /His mom walked to the right and down a hallway then stopped when she came to the large staircase in the middle, Jungkook, by now, had fallen asleep, and his mom started ascending up the stairs. Jungkook's tiny frame being hidden by his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He slept peacefully and she took him to his room. She sang him a song and turned off the lights then shut the door slowly, that night, his mom and his dad went at it. If their room wasn't sound proof everyone in the neighborhood would have heard them. Jung Hyun went into Jungkook's room and they played a little piano and sang together, Jungkook had actually woken up and thats why Jung Hyun came into his room, to keep him distracted, not long after Jung Hyun had left Taehyung started knocking on Jungkook's window. They had a little structure connecting their rooms so if Jungkook had a nightmare he would go to Taehyung's room or vice style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They sat on Jungkook's bed talking about where they were going to play tomorrow and when Jungkook saw Taehyung's smile he felt a small pang in his heart but since he was so little he didn't know what it meant or what it was and he shook it off. Taehyung was the same but since he's older by two years, he basically gets an idea what it is but not to much. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They talked for a little bit before they both fell asleep and Taehyung had his arm wrapped around Jungkook's tiny waist and Jungkook was hugging Taehyung's arm. When Jungkook's mom walked in she wasn't surprised to see Taehyung sleeping in Jungkook's bed so she just covered them up turning off the flash light they used to make shadow puppets with and walked back out of the room. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook and Taehyung slept peacefully and Taehyung walked to the bathroom to use it. He looked at himself in his mirror and placed his hand on his chest as he felt his heart beating. He flushed and quickly undressed stepping in the shower. His thoughts raced but everything he thought of was Jungkook. How Jungkook smiled, how he laughed, how his puppy face looked, how his sad face looked. His heart pounded in his chest and he kept his head down with the water running down his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook woke up a little but fell back asleep. Taehyung exited the shower and pulled some clothes out of a drawer in the bathroom and pulled them on drying his hair with the blow drier. He wiped the steam off the mirror and put the necklace Jungkook gave him on his neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4df8c68f38cbe5d27658b667b12e1192"Meanwhile with Jungkook's mom: She took a trip down to the kitchen to make them breakfast, when she heard a knock on the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She wiped her hands on her apron and walked to the door opening it and Taehyung's father came stumbling in with blood all over his shirt and hands and some on his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"She's dead. My wife is dead. Call the police or someone, I need to find who killed her." He said in a state of shock with his hands shaking. Jungkook's mom quickly grabbed a towel to cover the rain soaked Mr. Kim and called the police and not long after the flashing of red and blue. Mr. Jeon came downstairs quickly hearing the sirens and took Mr. Kim over to their couch and sat him down, and he asked him what happened and Mr. Kim told style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The two boys were on the stairs peeking at Taehyung's dad and when Taehyung saw the blood he covered Jungkook's eyes and took him back upstairs quickly not wanting Jungkook to see. When the boys went to Jungkook's room, the police questioned Mr. Kim and the Jeon's. Then someone knocked on the Jeon's door. Mrs. Jeon excused herself and opened the door, and Chanyeol and some of the gang from back then were standing there. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What's going on Mrs. Jeon?" Chanyeol asked and she shook her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Nothing for you to worry about, go upstairs and play with the boys." She said ushering them upstairs and Chanyeol style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes ma'am." and he went upstairs with the rest of the gang behind him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They walked into Jungkook's room and they started playing on the Nintendo64 together. Chanyeol talked to Taehyung and he shrugged to what Chanyeol asked him. Then they both went to play the game since it was their turn. Jungkook hugged Taehyung from behind watching them play with his head on Taehyung's shoulder. Taehyung leaned back against Jungkook a little and Jin laughed and talked to Nam style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They look like a couple." Jin said and Nam Joon nodded. They laughed about it and started playing with some cars Jungkook had. Chanyeol tapped Kyungsoo's shoulder when he noticed he was staring into space. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hmm?" he turned slowly and cutely with a lollipop in his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you okay Kyungsoo-nee?" Chanyeol asked and Kyungsoo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Chanyeol nodded too and turned his attention to the flat screen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4daa43195f3001b6ea0ef22e0d2bb7e"Jimin was playing on Jungkook's computer and he groaned when he lost the game he was playing. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Damn." He said and Jin heard him and smacked the back of his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"language young man." He said and Jimin pouted rubbing his head and everyone laughed except for Jungkook who had fallen asleep on Taehyung's shoulder. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung had noticed and smiled to himself. He let Jimin take over for him for the game. Taehyung had Jin help him take Jungkook over to the bed and laid him down. After Jin walked away Taehyung climbed in bed with Jungkook and laid his arm under Jungkook's head and fell style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /An hour after the police had left, Jungkook's parents and Taehyung's dad sat in the living room, talking over what had happened in Taehyung's house. Jin took a picture of Taehyung and Jungkook sound asleep and sent it to every member of the gang that was in the house and not, but he sent the pictures to the gangs parent's if they were under the age of 10 which most of them were. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He laughed to himself and woke Jungkook up. Jungkook's face was inches away from Taehyung's, Jungkook's face flushed and he felt his heart pound loudly in his chest and he lifted his hand to Taehyung's face and just then, he understood, he was in love with the boy named Kim style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A Few Years Later: br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook ran down the school's halls racing towards a boy named Kim Taehyung. Jungkook was now 13 and Taehyung was 15 and the two were dating. Jungkook Jumped on Taehyung's back almost knocking him over. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey Jeon!" He yelled as he caught the younger style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook laughed and he hugged Taehyung's neck. Taehyung's necklace glistened in the sun and caught Jungkook's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You still have it?" He smiled to himself and Taehyung nodded walking to the classroom. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah." Taehyung smiled also and held the younger style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook smiled and Jumped down when the bell style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"see you in homeroom Tae." He said and raced off waving and Taehyung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"See you my Bunny rabbit." Taehyung went inside of his classroom and Jungkook's smile faded as he didn't go to class and left the school. Outside a few kids were waiting for him and pushed him down. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Faggot." One kid said and kicked Jungkook in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Another kid threw sand in Jungkook's face and he coughed loud getting it in his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook kicked one kid in the jewels and the other in the stomach and kicked the third one in the jugular. Jungkook wiped at his eyes and he walked to his dad's studio and was stabbed in the back with a large kitchen knife by one of the kids. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Blood trickled down Jungkook's shirt and he turned around falling to his knees looking up at the kid that stabbed him, he then fell over to his side and the blood trickled down to the ground and bled all over it. Taehyung who was going to the teachers office to turn in some papers; saw Jungkook fall and then the bloodied knife in the kid's hand and he dropped his papers and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jeon!" He screamed loud and it scared the kid and he ran away with his friends. The gang who met Jungkook up to this point heard and raced out of their prospective classrooms. Taehyung raced down the halls tears in his eyes fearing for the worst and came onto the gym field, he looked around and saw Jungkook's body and raced over quickly ignoring any pain he had. He slid to Jungkook and held his head up above the ground in his lap and shook him style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jeon. Jeon... Jungkook!" He yelled the tears flowing now and the gang raced up beside him and one called an ambulance. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung wouldn't wait for the ambulance and raced down the field with Jungkook on his back. Blood soaked Taehyung's hands and he raced through traffic and all of a sudden you heard loud screeching and the sound of broken glass and loud crashing. Jungkook hit the ground with a light thump and Taehyung rolled a little before stopping and was unconscious with a huge head injury. Jungkook opened his eyes and it was a huge blur. Sirens going off, the lights flashing, the bloodied hand outstretched towards Jungkook. There were loud yelling and a bunch of rushed feet. Jungkook passed out from blood loss and the next thing he knew he was in the hospital with a huge pain in his back and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But all of his focus was on the hand outstretched towards him the day before. He couldn't see the face and when he saw all of his friends faces he understood who it was... it was Taehyung. Jungkook walked through the halls and finally found Taehyung's room and he opened the door. He walked towards Taehyung's bed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Taehyung? Are you awake?" He asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung sat up in his bed hearing the door and Jungkook walked in but stopped cold in his steps when he heard Taehyung ask...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who are you?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook looked up quickly and bit his lip. He stepped back once.. twice and a third style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry, wrong room." He said and went out quickly from the room ripping his stitches out and the doctors rushed over when they heard Jungkook's pained cries and two hours later after calming Jungkook down and taking him back to his room stitching him back up; the doctors told Jungkook about his fathers style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /In that moment when he saw the hatred in Jung Hyun's face, he broke down; he broke, his heart broke into tiny pieces and he went mute. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /No one heard a word from Jungkook in years until one day..br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Taehyung?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The ENDbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If you don't know what that last line was from, read the first chapter :Dbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It helps./p 


	13. 13 The Past Unravelled

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db13b4c37cc69d273afc9275f616173c"*Taehyung woke up in his hospital bed, remembering everything, every tiny detail, the horror of what he put Jungkook through rang through his mind like a gun shot, it echoed and echoed and the though the sound disappeared the pain stayed. He wanted to go see Jungkook, but the pain from what he did kept him in his bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="937e0988481ca690ddf240eb198546a4"Jungkook was still unconscious from the explosion, it's been a week and a half and the only response they get out of him, is the occasional twitch of the fingers and curl of the toes, when the doctors do a reaction test. They still have no clue as to why Jungkook is still in the state he is in, they tried everything they could think of but he never woke up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81fa7492eb72d8f319fcd910967bd3b2"They were dumb founded and Jungkook's friends took turns watching over Jungkook and Taehyung, Taehyung asked about Jungkook's state and he almost cried hearing about him. It wasn't that Jungkook couldn't wake up; it was that he didn't want to. He suffered so much pain over the years and he finally has the opportunity to leave it all behind. Jungkook suffered for so long he finally wanted to end it; but, he kept hearing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jungkook." It echoed through his consciousness like a gong. "Jungkook." It went off again. "Jungkook." It just seemed to keep going. "Yah! Jeon Jungkook! How long do you intend to keep me waiting?! Wake up!" Taehyung yelled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook's mind was shattered from all the pain he had to go through so he did what he thought was best. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah, so annoying! Be quiet!" Jungkook snapped at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"J-Jungkook?" Taehyung was taken aback by Jungkook's sudden loud outburst. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes Now shut up please" Jungkook said and sat up and this only seemed to confuse Taehyung even more. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wha-.." Taehyung started to say but stopped when he saw that the look in Jungkook's eyes was different./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1f023981426a66dee31f18ec45ee1a9""I want to sleep and you wont shut up" Jungkook said and Taehyung was at a loss for words. Jungkook looked around the room. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"J-jungkook..." Taehyung said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="713685fb70285cac782ecb0bd7e7c375""Hmm..." Was all that left his mouth and Taehyung's head dropped a little and and sat against the door debating who to tell about Jungkook's cold personality towards him. He decided after a while just to tell BTS because that is the group that they were both in and the closest friends were in that group. Taehyung bit his lip wondering why Jungkook was being so cold to him and he still can't come up with a reason for it at all, he didn't do anything yet to hurt Jungkook or at least he didn't think he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung went back into the room and Jungkook was lent over the side of the bed with his eyes closed. Taehyung walked over to him and shook him. Jungkook lifted his head slowly and looked at Taehyung. Taehyung looked right at him. "Jungkook-ah?" He asked and Jungkook nodded not looking Taehyung in the eyes. Jungkook moved a bit but style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't move! Bricks from the warehouse and hit you hard and you had debris stuck in your chest, if you move too much you'll open your stitches, stay still." Taehyung said quickly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook lowered his head and didn't speak a word to Taehyung but then got enough courage to say one sentence that has been going through his mind and was debating whether or not to say it. "I don't remember." Jungkook said and it caught Taehyung off guard;br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What do you mean?" Taehyung sat down and Jungkook lifted his head. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't remember anything." Jungkook said and Taehyung's eyes widened. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What do you remember?" Taehyung asked and Jungkook thought back. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"When we were in school and I.." He tilted his head trying to remember. "When I was stabbed." He said and Taehyung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook lurched forward and grabbed Taehyung's hand and caught him before he hit the ground but then Taehyung realized that Jungkook is frail, he has a tiny body, and even though he has a lot of muscle, he has a heart that was broken and if you suffer heartbreak... it's hard to repair afterwards and that's what Jungkook is afraid of, he doesn't want any help repairing because he might just get hurt again and he's had enough. Taehyung pulled his hand away his eyes a little wide and had tears building up in them. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook bit his lip and looked outside; then he drifted off to sleep after the attending nurse gave him more morphine, to help rid him of his pain. Taehyung cried and went home and walked upstairs into his room and pulled out a necklace that he had ever since he lost his memory and clutched it tight and cried hard. He stayed that way for a few days but then went back to the hospital to see Jungkook. When he got to Jungkook's room, Jungkook was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung paced from wall to wall, biting his nails, messing his hair every once and a while, eyes moving quickly back and forth. He didn't know how to make Jungkook better, he couldn't think of a way to make things better and it was killing him to see Jungkook in so much pain now that he remembers everything. Well actually, Taehyung fell in love with Jungkook again, the moment Jungkook saved his life from the sniper; though he would never fully admit that to anyone besides Jungkook. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He watched Jungkook as he slept and moved his bangs away from his face again. He smiled softly to himself but coughed and looked away from Jungkook then walked down to the lobby to call his father. Jungkook opened his eyes as soon as Taehyung left and he blushed patting his bangs down. Jungkook sat up and ate a little bit of the apple sauce in front of him on a tray./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fd60431ff7a8e47e059e45fa6e67913"He sighed wincing, and then he looked outside as it started to rain and he started to sing along with the beat of the rain. He closed his eyes blocking everything out and only let the sound of the rain in. He opened his eyes again and watched as the colorful blue and clear droplets fall to the ground, his eyes following the slightest movement of the trees and of the animals wandering around, not that long after he heard the door click. Taehyung came inside the room with food soft enough for Jungkook to eat and he sat down. Not even noticing that Jungkook was singing; Jungkook ignored Taehyung and kept singing. In his head he counted how many times he wanted to grab Taehyung's hand but didn't since he found out he had amnesia and found out everything that he had forgotten. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung finally noticed that Jungkook was singing and listened while peeling an orange. He realized what song he was singing. It was Save Me. The song that they shared together when they started Dating; they created the lyrics and Jungkook made the melody and now that Jungkook is singing it, it sounds complete. They had always been missing something when they sang it together but now Taehyung realized what that was... It was... pain. Neither of them has really been in pain before. Not injury wise but emotionally wise... well not until now anyway. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taehyung started to sing along with Jungkook softly, and he lifted his head. Jungkook looked at him and stopped and Taehyung finished singing the song. Jungkook closed his mouth. Taehyung opened his and started to create a new song to match how they felt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You once said they couldn't help you." Taehyung started off, and Jungkook kept his eyes on him. "Keeping the pain locked inside; as you suffered down the road alone." He sang softly with a slow melody in his tone. "And you pushed everyone aside." He looked directly into Jungkook's eyes. "When people opened their arms for you." He said putting the orange on Jungkook's tray finished peeling and Jungkook picked up a part of the orange and ate it. "You just looked away."Taehyung sang and Jungkook looked away. "Afraid to be harmed by their kindness you locked yourself away." Taehyung sang and stood and walked towards the window. "You hid yourself in the darkest corners, so afraid of the light." He sang and Jungkook looked away again. "You ran from the people who cared the most."He put his hand on the window. "You ran, you ran, and you ran." He closed his eyes a tear escaping. "They kept their hands extended." Taehyung reached his hand out to Jungkook and Jungkook lifted his hand a little and shook. "Waiting for yours." He sang and Jungkook started reaching for Taehyung's hand slowly. "They kept their hearts open." Taehyung smiled softly at Jungkook. "When you just closed yours." Jungkook pulled his hand back. "Crying in pain from the fear of heart break, you shielded yourself. There is more than one person out their rushing towards your cry for help. Holding my hand in the light for you to see, the only one who is there is me." Taehyung put his hand on his chest. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook was in awe that Taehyung could come up with a song so quickly and it got his emotions in a twist. Jungkook didn't like how it made his heart feel. Jungkook knew one thing though, and that was that he can never get back together with Taehyung. He didn't want to cause him anymore pain and he didn't want to have anymore pain. So he pushed out all of his feelings for Taehyung. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where is Kyungsoo?" Jungkook asked and Taehyung stopped peeling the orange. Jungkook actually started to like Kyungsoo, a little. Just a little and he knew Kyungsoo liked him too. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't know." Taehyung said and Jungkook grabbed his phone and looked through his contact list and found Kyungsoo's number and called him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kyungsoo-ah. I want to see you." Jungkook said and Taehyung felt a pang of jealousy and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook looked at Taehyung and put his phone style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why do you want to-" Taehyung started to say but Jungkook cut him off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd2c36c26c83a9836c885e78e8f4b849""Can you please leave?" Jungkook asked and Taehyung put the orange down, confused as to why Jungkook would ask him style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why?" Taehyung asked and Jungkook looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't want to see you right now." Jungkook said and Taehyung stood up hurt by those style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fine." Taehyung grabbed his coat and walked out slamming Jungkook's hospital room style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook looked down at his hands. "What am I doing?" He put his hands on his face and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Meanwhile Kyungsoo was running down the streets at the speed of light. He smiled the whole time and ran straight to the hospital and to Jungkook's room but accidentally ran into the door which scared Jungkook making him Jump. Kyungsoo rubbed his head and opened the door and Jungkook style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I thought you were someone who was going to kill me." Jungkook said and Kyungsoo laughed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How do you feel? Are You okay now?" Kyungsoo sat down and Jungkook looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"D.O, I lost my memory for a short while." Jungkook said and this caught Kyungsoo off style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you still not remember anything? Its going in a fucking circle gheez." Kyungsoo said and Jungkook laughed this style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I remember now, but even though Taehyung remembers, and even though I want to be with him again, I can't." Jungkook said and Kyungsoo was hurt by the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I see." He saidbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tae.. I can only watch over him now, he is someone far more powerful than I and I can't be involved in that. It killed my father after all." Jungkook said and looked down at his hands. "My father was killed in a car accident on his way to the hospital because I was stabbed but his accident was covered up because of the other driver." Jungkook finished and Kyungsoo was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Call the groups together. I need to tell them this story." Jungkook said and Kyungsoo nodded obediently since after all, Jungkook was still the leader. When the groups all got together Jungkook sat up as much as he could and he started telling them the story on how his dad really died. "As you all know, my dad was the leader of the bodyguard section for Taehyung's dad's company. So he saved Taehyung's dad alot, and that got him enemies that of course wanted him out of their way." Jungkook said and everyone was silent listening to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The day I was stabbed my dad was meeting with the elders. Then he received a call from the hospital about my accident. He had to tell the elders what happened and they let him leave and someone was eavesdropping on his conversations with the elders so they followed him. It started to rain so they took another route to the hospital and when they saw my father stopped at a red light, they sped up in the car and when my father started to drive, they ran their car into his, making his car go over the bridge." Jungkook said the short explanation and everyone was still silent but some of them had tears in their eyes and on their style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you know who was driving?" Lay asked and Jungkook style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It was the president of Namgung Entertainment, Oh Myung Soon." Jungkook said and everyone was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But he is so nice to Taehyung's dad." Jae said and Jungkook style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Because he wants to take over the company after Tae's dad passes on, but I know who is inheriting the company and its not him for sure." Jungkook said and half of the group style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who's inheriting it?" Hyuk style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I am." He said and everyone screamed in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What?!" Tao yelled and Jungkook covered his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No loud noises!" Jung Hyun said punching Tao in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Since Taehyung and I had been dating for a while, Mr. Kim started to think of me as his son and is leaving me the company, though Taehyung will be the chairman." Jungkook said and they oh'd and Ah'd. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook looked outside as it started to rain yet style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's been raining quite frequently this past month." Jonghyun style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's reflecting my soul. It rains when my heart hurts and I feel hopeless." Jungkook style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone nodded not saying a word, then one of the members though of a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"One!" Tao yelled standing up then sitting back downbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Two!" HongBin yelled next standing up and sitting back style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Three!" Kris and Mark yelled and the room Eh' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mark laughed as he entered the room and Kris pouted since he was out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e36a524601b2e39c9c5eeadd72c1cee2"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mind if I join you?" Mark asked since he was off his shift style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jungkook made a gesture with his hand as if saying, 'Be my guest.' Mark then pulled up a chair and sat with them. For a few hours they played different Korean games and American games. They sang as a group which attracted attention. They sent D.O and Lay to dance to one of their favorite songs called MAMA, they only danced to the chorus and you can see D.O's face burn with embarrassment the group of girls that surrounded the room squealed and started taking pictures and recording he huge group of very attractive style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dowoon pulled out his guitar that he brought with him and started playing the instrumental version to his favorite song called "Loser" By Big Bang. Everyone in the room knew immediately, Jungkook lead the group by starting to sing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Loser, loner. A coward who pretends to be tough." He sang then Wonpil sang style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"A mean delinquent In the mirror, you're just a loser." He sang and Jimin sang style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"A loner, a jackass covered in scars" He sang then he looked to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dirty trash, In the mirror, I'm a.." He sang with a hint of a smile on his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Honestly, I've never fit in with the world, I was always alone." Taemin sang then looked at Markbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's been a long time since I've forgotten about love." Mark sang and looked to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I can't listen to hopeful love songs anymore." Jin sang, he then looked to Hongbin. Baekhyun who used a high style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You and me both. We're just sad clowns, tamed and scripted." HongBin sang then looked to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I've come too far." He sang then looked at Baekhyun who used a high style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'M COMING HOME." He sang and the entire room got chills then Baekyun looked to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I wanna go back to when I was young." He sang and looked to Nam style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"At some point I started looking at the ground more than the sky." Nam Joon sang and some group started beating their feet on the ground to the rhythm of the song then Onew sang style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's hard even to breathe." He sang and touched his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I hold out my hand but no one holds it." N sang and the girls outside squealed louder when someone one else style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm a Loser, loner A coward who pretends to be tough, A mean delinquent, In the mirror, you're JUST A LOSER, A loner, a jackass covered in scars, Dirty trash, In the mirror, I'm a..." The voice sang softly and like it belonged and Jungkook looked up and saw the kpop boy band Big Bang's leader G-dragon standing in the door way to his hospital room and he squealed like a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jiyong!" Jungkook yelled happy. Jiyong's bodyguards pushed the girls back a little and Jiyong walked into the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That was incredible." Jiyong clapped and bowed to the group. "I'm sure you guys know who I am since you were singing my bands song." He said sheepishly and smiled. Jiyong walked over to Jungkook's bed and held his hand. "Are you the leader?" Jiyong asked and Jungkook nodded really style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I am." Jiyong smiled and gave Jungkook his companies style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I want to do a collab with your group." Jiyong said and he looked around. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"All of them?" Jungkook asked shocked and Jiyong style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The first time in history, but I like the harmony you guys make." Jiyong said and everyone yelled yay or awesome. "What's your name?" Jiyong asked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook." He smiled to Jiyong and Jiyong smiled back. Jiyong looked around again and started making acquaintances with everyone. He traded phone numbers with Jungkook and ruffled Jungkook's hair and right then Taehyung walked in with snacks and a drink and when he saw Jiyong's hand on Jungkook's hair he dropped his drink drawing all of the attention to him and he pointed to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"G-g-g-g GD!" He yelled and G-dragon laughed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Annyeong." Jiyong said and Taehyung walked over to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30ec43d8527bb7f9dc6a525bdaeacc43""H-how?" He asked pointing between everyone and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We were singing a cover to Loser and he heard I think." Suga said and Jiyong style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah, I was in a few rooms over for my annual check up and I heard their voices so I checked it out and they all make a perfect harmony together." Jiyong said and Jungkook paid no attention to Taehyung and watched the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's amazing." Taehyung said and alot of members style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After a while of talking Jiyong left and so did most of the group since they still had work to do. Taehyung sat in the chair Jiyong once occupied and looked at Jungkook. Jungkook looked back at him and they didn't need to say anything and Taehyung pulled out a strawberry banana smoothie from McDonalds and gave it to Jungkook and Jungkook smiled in happiness and sipped at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's the first time in a while that you smiled at me." Taehyung said and Jungkook looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm sorry." Jungkook said and Taehyung smiled shaking his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't worry about it, it's just nice to see you smile." He said and Jungkook blushed looking style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You too." Jungkook mumbled and Taehyung lent style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What did you say?" Taehyung asked and Jungkook started saying...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I said it's nice to see you smile too-" He said turning his head fast and accidentally kissed Taehyung's soft lips. The part of the group that saw this all made themselves busy to give them style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The room was quite and Taehyung's and Jungkook's lips still touched each others. The rain stopped and the sun started peering through and the sun rays touched Jungkook's white skin softly. Jungkook and Taehyung peered into each others eyes and their lips still touched and Taehyung started moving his against Jungkook' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'''''''br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /KEKEKEbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Till the next chapter; Chapter 14: First Date/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="997253524d22fb3879eb5ae98234fd27"If you think I'm evil vote, if you dislike me for ending the chapter like this follow my page and if you think I'm cruel for giving you hopes and crushing them with such an abrupt ending, COMMENT 3br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Love you My Galaxies 3br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Support me and I shall publish another devious chapter. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /BYE/p 


End file.
